The Secret In The Lie
by Azzi.Turner
Summary: Brennan and Booth are going undercover, baby! There's a marriage, a pregnancy, a serial killer and Zack never got caught up in that Gormogon mess! What more could you want? Slightly BB. Rated T for language
1. Introduction

_Author's note: Okay, this is kind of a case fic, but because there is undercoverness a lot of it is just fluffy nonsense. It's ment to be fun to read and I hope it turned out that way. It starts of kind of slowly, but please read to the end, because I promise it will be awesome. I will update regularly, or at least I will try to. I'm not sure when it's set, so you can pick, but it's got Zack, Cam, Sweets and Hacker, so it's sort of muddled up, but I like all those characters so... Anyway, read and review, because I know you love to.  
Azalea Turner (Azzi . Turner)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, but I do own the first 5 seasons on DVD, therefore, I kind of do own it._

Brennan let her hands flap around her skirt as she impatiently waited for her partner, Booth, to arrive.

"Cool it, Sweetie," Angela said, grabbing her best friend's wrist. "What's got you so agitated?"

"I called Booth over an hour ago, he should be here by now," Brennan replied.

A look of concern crossed Angela's face, "You don't think some thing's happened do you?"

A shrug from Brennan made Angela even more concerned, Brennan was sure of everything. Brennan jumped as her phone vibrated in her pocket. She fumbled with it and flicked it open.

"Booth?"

"Don't you have caller ID, Bones?"

"Booth!" Brennan let out a sigh of relief and turned to Angela. "It's Booth."

Angela nodded, "I gathered."

Brennan turned her attention back to her phone, "Where are you Booth?"

"I'm in hospital," Booth replied calmly. "Someone crashed into the back of me on the way to the Jeffersonian."

"Are you okay?" Brennan asked quickly.

Angela shot her a worried look.

"Fine," Booth replied. "The paramedics wanted me to go to the hospital to get checked up anyway."

"Why didn't you call me sooner?" Brennan scolded.

"They wouldn't let me," Booth replied. "Can you come pick me up?"

"Why?" Brennan asked.

"Um, hello, Earth to Bones," Booth said. "Someone crashed into the back of me. The entire back half of my car crumpled. It ain't going anywhere any time soon."

"Okay," Brennan agreed.

She found out which hospital he was in and hung up the phone.

"What's happened?" Angela asked.

"Booth was in a car accident, I'm going to go pick him up," Brennan pulled on her coat. "Do you want to come?"

Angela shook her head, "You go ahead, Bren. Hodgins and I will meet you two at the diner for lunch?"

Brennan nodded, "Sure, of course. See you in about an hour then?"

Angela grinned and bounded off. Brennan pulled her keys out of her pocket and made her way to her car.

Booth kicked his legs out. He turned and curled into a ball. Stretched his torso. Frowning he sat upright.

"I agree," said an old woman in the chair next to him.

Booth stared at her, confused, "Agree?"

"Mmm," the woman nodded. "These chairs are really uncomfortable."

"Oh," Booth replied, standing up and moving away.

The doors the the waiting room swung open revealing Brennan, who didn't look very happy.

"Excuse me?" the old woman tugged on Brennan's sleeve. "Have you come to take me home, Agatha?"

"Agatha?" it was Brennan's turn to be confused. "I'm sorry, you must have me confused with someone else. My name is Dr. Temperance Brennan."

The woman pulled back, "Another doctor. No thanks. Please leave me alone."

Brennan side stepped the woman and headed towards Booth.

"Hey Bones," Booth grinned. "Let's roll."

"Roll?" Brennan asked.

"Let's roll, you know," Booth expanded.

Brennan shook her head, "I don't know what that means."

Booth sighed, "Let's go."

As they left the hospital the woman called after them, "Good bye Agatha! Good bye Gilbert! Don't forget to write."

Brennan pulled her car into a spot across from the diner. They both jumped out of the car and crossed the street. Neither Hodgins nor Angela were there yet so they took the booth in the window and ordered their drinks.

"How's Parker?" Brennan asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Good," Booth replied. "I've been teaching him to play hockey like his old man."

"Old man?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah, me, I'm Parker's old man," Booth explained.

Brennan furrowed her brow, "You're not old Booth, you are only five years older than me, and I know I'm not old."

"Thanks Bones," Booth grinned at his partner.

Brennan's furrow grew deeper, "What for? I was only stating a fact."

"Just take the thank you and leave it," Booth replied.

"I don't kno-" Brennan began.

"Hey Booth, Brennan," Angela grinned sitting down. "How are you Booth?"

"Fine," Booth replied, with a big grin to demonstrate his fineness.

"I'm sorry man," Hodgins squeezed in next to Angela. "I heard your car got crumpled. That's the shits."

Booth nodded in agreement. Angela shook her head at them and turned to Brennan.

"Let the boys bond," she grinned. "Let's order, I'm starving."

The women stood and headed to the counter. Brennan ordered salad and chips for herself and Booth, as well as a pie for the latter. Angela got fish and chips for her and Hodgins. When they returned to their table Booth and Hodgins had changed the topic to cars. Brennan and Angela sat and tried to involve themselves in the conversation.

"I have a car," Brennan pushed in bluntly.

Hodgins and Booth turned and blinked at her blankly.

"Sure thing, Dr. B," Hodgins said slowly. "I know you have a car. It's a very nice car."

Brennan smiled, pleased how easily she managed to get herself involved in the conversation.

Angela put in her own bit of the conversation, "Random fact; the fastest time for removing a car engine and replacing it with a new one is forty two seconds. It was a Ford Escort in 1985."

Hodgins nodded, "Great random fact, Angie."

Angela mimicked Brennan's smile, causing the boys to laugh. A waitress arrived and handed them their food.

Booth grinned at the sight of his meal, "Thanks Bones, this is exactly what I wanted."

They had just started to eat when all four phones went off simultaneously.

"Booth."

"Hey."

"Brennan."

"Conspiracy Theorists R Us, how may I help you?"

They listened for a moment, hung up and looked at each other.

"We've got a case." they stated.

Brennan and Booth went to Brennan's car to head out to the crime scene, while Angela and Hodgins headed for the lab.

They arrived at the crime scene in good time. Brennan pulled out her kit and walked over to a large crowd of police officers. Booth followed her, trying to keep up.

One of the police officers signalled at the body, "Some teens doing the naughty found the body."

Booth smiled at the police officer, "Always the story. Dr Brennan and I will take over."

Brennan was kneeling next to the body, "Female, aged approximately 30-35 years, and, oh oh, Booth?"

Booth crouched down next to her, "What's 'oh oh'? I don't like the sound of 'oh oh'."

Brennan pointed at the abdomen, "Foetal bones."

"Shit," Booth stood up. "Right, let's get this body packed up to the Jeffersonian."

Back at the lab, Zack, Brennan, Cam and Hodgins leaned over the body, inspecting everything they could before they began taking it to bits. Hodgins took some scrapings and Cam took some samples. Deciding there wasn't enough tissue left for her, Cam allowed Brennan and Zack the body. Half way through their examination Booth arrived.

"Bones!" he called to her.

Brennan turned to look at her partner, "What is it Booth? I'm kind of busy right now."

Booth beckoned, "Come on, Bones. This is very important, I promise."

Brennan pulled off her gloves and walked off the platform to join Booth.

"Alright?" she said. "What?"

"Hacker wants to see us. He says it's a matter of national security," Booth told her, leading the way to the door.

Brennan smiled, "I'm sure he's just exaggerating."

When they got to Hacker's office they were slightly surprised to see Sweets there.

"Sweets?" Booth asked. "What are you doing here?"

Sweets shrugged, "Deputy Director Hacker asked me to come. Said it's important."

Hacker coughed to get there attention, "I assume you are all wondering why I called you here today."

Brennan nodded, "Yes, I am. I want to get back to my dead body."

"That girl you have on your examining table is part of a series of serial killings." Hacker said.

Booth ground his teeth. Brennan looked at him, she knew he hated serial killers.

Hacker elaborated, "Some sick bastard kills woman in their thirties, who are recently married and pregnant."

"That's sick," Booth murmured.

"The reason I have called you here is that you, Agent Booth, and Doctor Brennan are the best, there's no denying that," Hacker grinned at them. "And I need you to go undercover."


	2. Their Mission

_Author's Note: Okay, so this chapter is a little shorter than the last, but it really gets the story moving, sorta. Sorry if any of the characters seem a little OOC, especially Hacker, but this is my first Bones fic and I am trying as hard as I can. Anyway, thanks to Traveling Sue, Mezzo187, Mimssio, xoxokiss210, Magnis, manonct and foreverandalwaysxo for their reviews, and thanks to everyone who favourited/ alerted this story or me. Azzi_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, but I will write about it in whichever way I want, and it will feel as though I own it. evenifidon't._

_

* * *

_

"The reason I have called you here is that you, Agent Booth, and Doctor Brennan are the best, there's no denying that," Hacker grinned at them. "And I need you to go undercover."

"Undercover?" Brennan, Booth and Sweets chorused.

Hacker nodded, "Booth, you and Doctor Brennan will get married and then fake a pregnancy."

"Wait," Brennan interrupted. "I notice you only said that the pregnancy was a fake, is that merely how you chose to phrase that sentence, or is there something else?"

Hacker took a deep breath, "This serial killer is smart. We've put agents undercover before, but both their assumed identities and marriages were found out by the bastard. You two are close, and well known, it would not be surprising to anyone if you got married. You would keep your own identities, because of the fact that you are well known, but the marriage will have to be real. Because this bastard can find out these things."

"So you want Dr Brennan and Agent Booth to get married and pregnant?" Sweets clarified.

Hacker nodded, "Yes. The only people to know that it is all an undercover assignment will be the people in this room. You have to make sure everyone else thinks it's real, and continue with your lives as normal. Are you up for it?"

Brennan and Booth looked at each other.

"Bones?" Booth asked.

Brennan shrugged, "Well, I do love going undercover."

"Yeah, but you've never been yourself before. You were Roxie, or Wanda. Now you are going to be Temperance."

Brennan gave another jerk of the shoulders, "It'll still be fun, apart from the marriage and pregnancy thing."

"That's the whole thing Bones," Booth laughed at her.

"C'mon Booth," Brennan grinned. "Let's do it."

Booth grinned back, "Okay."

Sweets whistled, "I thought it would be Booth to do the convincing, not the other way around."

Hacker smiled at them, "You will need to get married soon. I'd say next week, give your friends some warning. I'll leave it to you two to decide on living arrangements, but if you decide to buy a house together the FBI will fully fund it."

Booth nodded, "Alright, can we go now?"

Brennan stood up, "I have some remains that need to be looked at."

Booth paused on his way out the door, "We can't tell people about the undercover thing, I get that. But can we tell them about the serial killer thing."

Brennan agreed, "I think it's only fair to let my team know."

Hacker nodded, "Yes, that parts alright."

"And," Brennan added. "I'd like the case files on the other murders."

Hacker forked them over to her, "I'll expect an invite."

"Me too," Sweets called after them.

The only response was the door slamming.

Neither of them talked in the car on the way back to the Jeffersonian, neither knew what to say. When they arrived Booth took Brennan's hand.

"What are you doing Booth?" Brennan glared at him.

"I'm starting our mission," Booth replied. "People will have to see us together more if we want them to believe this."

Brennan accepted that and readjusted their hands. They walked into the building and up to the platform. Angela, who was sat next to Hodgins, sketching the face to go with the skull, eyed them suspiciously.

"Hey guys," she said calmly. "Where were you?"

Brennan and Booth looked at each other.

"Around," Brennan replied.

Sure," Angela smiled.

Brennan dropped Booth's hand and snapped on a pair of latex gloves, leaning over the body she looked at the spine.

"There appears to be a gash along the Thoracic vertebrae, T6 to L3. Like someone dug a knife down her back."

Angela shivered just at the thought, "Right, just got gross up here. I'm leaving."

She stood up and looked meaningfully at Brennan, before walking into Brennan's office. Rolling her eyes, the gloves came off and Brennan followed. She looked back at Booth who nodded. Brennan sat down on the couch next to Angela.

"Spill," Angela commanded.

"Spill what?" Brennan asked, feigning naivety.

"I saw that Bren," Angela said. "You and Booth, what's going on?"

Brennan sighed, this was going to be awkward, "Booth and I finally realised what everyone has been telling us. We've been seeing each other."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," Angela looked hurt, then quickly resumed a kinky smile. "For how long?"

Brennan thought quickly, how long was suitable before marriage? "Three months?"

"Wow," Angela exhaled. "I can't believe I didn't notice sooner. What's he like in bed?"

"Umm," Brennan fumbled for an answer. "Fantastic?"

Angela's smile got wider, "I want details."

In an attempt to avoid providing her with details Brennan skipped the topic, "He asked me to marry him."

Angela's eyes widened, she dropped a concerned hand on her friend's knee, "Really? Sweetie, what did you say?"

"Well, you know how I feel about marriage..."

Angela nodded.

"Well, all that aside, he is very, uh, good looking, and very sweet and um, well, I said...yes."

Angela let out a little squeal, "Omigod, Bren! I can't, oh, wow. I never thought I'd live to see the day. When is the day, by the way?"

"We haven't set an exact day," Brennan replied truthfully. "But, well, sometime next week."

Angela's jaw hit the ground, "That soon?"

Brennan nodded nervously.

Angela shut her jaw and turned a suspicious eye on her friend, "There's not another factor to this wedding I don't know about, is there?"

Brennan sucked in a breath, how could Angela possibly know about the mission, "I don't know what you mean."

"You're not pregnant are you?"

Brennan wasn't sure to reply, where in the plan was she supposed to get pregnant, now, or after the marriage? "No," she answered, unsure.

Angela sighed, seemingly relieved.

Brennan stood up, :I have work to do."

Angela nodded, opening her sketch book, "I want to help with the wedding."

"I wouldn't have expected anything less," Brennan grinned. "From my Maid of Honour."

Angela looked up, her eyes bright, "Really?"

A nod from Brennan and Angela was off screaming happily. At the sounds of her screams, Booth, Cam and Hodgins raced in.

"What's going on?" Hodgins asked with concern.

Angela looked at Brennan for permission to share the news, Brennan received another nod from Booth and, in turn, nodded at Angela.

With a small squeal Angela exploded, "Bren asked me to be her Maid of Honour!"

Two pairs of eyes widened at this news.

"M-m-aid of H-honour?" Cam stuttered.

Booth smiled, "Yeah, I, uh, asked Bones to marry me."

"Well," Hodgins said. "That was unexpected." He stuck out a hand. "Congratulations man."

Angela hugged Booth, Cam quickly gave her own hug to him.

"I'm impressed, Seeley," Cam smiled. "I never thought anyone could talk Brennan into marriage."

Booth grinned at his partner, "Trust me, it was no easy task."

Brennan walked over and allowed Booth to wrap his arm around her.

"I say let's celebrate," Angela practically shouted. "Founding Fathers?"

Everyone agreed and they walked off, leaving Zack bent over the skeleton, oblivious to any of the recent events.

* * *

_A/N: So there it is, next chapter will be up soon. Click the review button, because it makes me happy, and really you know you'd love to._


	3. Bliss and Joy

_Author's Note: Well, I hope this new chapter is as awesome as I think it is. You know what, you should tell me, send me a review and let me know how awesome you think it is. Speaking of reviews, thanks to_ HannahMustGo, harper83, foreverandalwaysxo, bones159, amosthegreat, nertoold54, danmacseki, bb-4ever, boothandbones4ever, Liz, bonesandcastle, _and _KansasOwl _for your reviews and everyone who added me to favourites and alerts. Love you guys :) Azzi_

_Disclaimer: Yay, yet another thing to remind me that I don't own Bones__

* * *

_

The following week Booth waited nervously at the alter. Hodgins, his best man, hissed at him

"Hey man, stop fiddling with your tie."

Booth dropped his hands to his sides as the music started up. He grinned as Angela skipped down the aisle, looking happier than a kid in a candy store. Then Brennan began her walk towards him, Max at her arm. She looked beautiful in that simple white gown. The veil cascaded out of her elegantly tied auburn hair. The bouquet in her hand matched perfectly with her sparkling blue eyes. Booth had to admit, Angela had done a wonderful job. She reached him and Max placed her hands in his. She grinned at him, Booth could tell that she would rather be studying some old bones right now, but at least she looked happy. Before either of them knew it it was time to kiss the bride. Booth cautiously moved forward and touched his lips gently to hers. Brennan deepened the kiss. They nervously explored each others mouths, until there was an awkward cough and they remembered where they were. They broke apart to applause. The reception was small, everyone seemed happy. Brennan stood in a corner, watching Booth dance with Parker. Angela spotted her friend alone and wandered over.

"What's up, Bren?" Angela asked.

Brennan raised a quizzical eyebrow, "Nothing, why?"

"You look so depressed, sweetie." Angela replied. "It's your wedding day and you look tortured."

Brennan did her best to smile, "It must be culture shock, an hour ago I was Temperance Brennan, now I'm Temperance Brennan-Booth."

Angela smiled, "Okay, sweetie. That's understandable."

Brennan was glad that her lie had been bought.

Angela nudged her friend, "You should dance."

"I already did," indeed, Brennan and Booth had had the first dance, as was tradition.

"Dance again," Angela prompted. "Booth and Parker look like they could use another partner."

Reluctantly Brennan walked over to her new husband and stepson.

"Hey Parker," she grinned at him.

"Dr Bones!" the little boy exclaimed. "Daddy says that you are my second mommy now. Is that true?"

Brennan was confused, hadn't Parker just been at the wedding. Booth looked at Brennan to assure Parker.

"Yeah, um, yes," Brennan replied. "That's right Parker."

"Will you dance with us Dr Bones?" Parker paused. "Or do I have to call you Momma now?"

"Dr Bones is fine, If you want to call me momma that's up to you" Brennan smiled. "Of course I'll dance with you."

As they danced Parker talked to his dad and his new mom.

"Dr Bones?" Parker titled his head inquisitively, causing the curls that were so abundant to bounce. "Why did you marry my dad?"

Brennan chewed her lip, unsure how to answer.

"Because she loves me," Booth saved her. "We're good friends and we decided that we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Do you love me, Bones?" Parker asked.

"Of course I do Parker," Brennan replied.

"Do you want to marry me too?" Parker's wide eyes looked up at her.

"That would be lovely," Brennan laughed. "But I'm already married to your dad."

"Oh," Parker grinned. "That would be weird, huh?"

"Yes Parker," Brennan nodded. "Very weird."

They danced in silence for a minute, before Parker spoke up again.

"I'm glad you're my mommy, Doctor Bones."

Angela watched her best friend with her new family. They were so sweet. Sighing, she leaned back against a wall. Sweets, who was next to her, looked at her.

Angela noticed, "Everything hunky dory, Sweets?"

Sweets nodded, "You don't look very happy for Booth and Brennan."

Another sigh was released, "I'm really happy for Bren. I just really wish she'd told me sooner about her and Booth. She looks so happy, it must have been hell keeping it a secret."

Sweets allowed himself a smile, "Dr Brennan couldn't have told you, she's too insecure about her life, but now that she has Booth, maybe she will be more open."

Angela agreed, "That makes sense, Sweets. Normally, most of the things that pour out of that young mouth of yours is just 'blah blah blah'."

"Um, thanks?"

Letting out a laugh, Angela took a step forward, "I've had so much to drink Sweets. Soon even Zack is gonna start to look hot. Wanna dance with me?"

Sweets accepted the offer.

One month later and everything had just about settled down in the lives of the Booths, or Brennan – Booths, if you will. Brennan and Booth lived together in Brennan's house, most of the time Booth slept in the guest room, but on occasion, such as when they had guests, or were too lazy to wash sheets, they shared Brennan's bed. They would carpool to work, unless one had to leave early and as soon as they got home they were just like they used to be, with no need to be undercover. Yet. Exactly one month after the wedding while Brennan was cooking eggs and Booth was making coffee the phone rang.

"Booth," Booth picked up the phone. "Yes sir. We'll be there. One hour? Gotcha. Yeah, bye."

"Who was that and who is 'we'?" Brennan asked.

"We are we," Booth grinned. "And that was Hacker."

"Why are we going to see Hacker?" Brennan asked.

"Remember the other part of the undercover op?" Booth asked.

Brennan remembered, "Shit."

* * *

_A/N: So there it is, next chapter will be up soon. Click the review button, because it makes me happy, and really you know you'd love to. I hope this was everything you wanted_


	4. Letting 'em Know

_Author's Note: Here's the next chapter *Does happy dance* I just finished spell checking etc. So it's kinda like hot of the press. Anyhoo, thanks to _MechEngrGirl, bonesandcastle, bb-4ever, dr. tempe bones, boothandbones4ever, .., Bonesrl, HannahMustGo, MMWillow13, foreverandalwaysxo _and _alx0x0 _for all your wonderful reviews, as well as anyone who added me to your favourites and alerts. I hope you all like, nay, love this chapter_  
_ Azzi_

_Disclaimer: Okay, so I don't own Bones. So what, everytime I close my eyes I do, and that makes me happy enough__

* * *

_

Sweets and Hacker were waiting for them when they arrived. Hacker grinned broadly at Brennan. Sweets just smiled.

"How's my favourite married couple?" Hacker asked.

He received glares from both parties.

"Right," Hacker said awkwardly. "Well, guess what?"

Neither were in the mood for guessing games.

Hacker's tone was become less and less confident, "Someone just got knocked up."

"Really?" Brennan asked, attempting a joke. "Who's that?"

Sweets raised an eyebrow at her, "Leave the jokes to Booth."

Hacker held up something that looked like, well, it didn't look like anything recognisable.

"What's that?" Booth asked.

Hacker strapped it around his waist, "It's a belly. Doctor Brennan can wear it when she's supposed to start showing."

Sweets stood up, "There are six here, you put on a bigger one at the end of each month, starting from two months time, when you should start showing. You should tell people you are a month along now. I'd also recommend that you go to the bathroom often and, if anyone's around, cough so that it seems you're throwing up. Or just pretend you're peeing."

"Subtle, Sweets," Booth said. "How are we going to tell everyone that Bones is pregnant."

"That's up to you," Sweets replied. "However you want."

"Are we done here?" Brennan asked.

Hacker nodded, "I'm sure you three are ready to go now."

Brennan and Booth left as quickly as they could.

In the car on the way to the Jeffersonian Booth asked again;

"How are we going to tell everyone?"

Brennan knew the answer, "I'll tell Angela, it won't take long for everyone else to find out."

"Try and get the idea in her head first," Booth instructed. "Make her feel like she knew, she gets pissed when she thinks she doesn't know."

Brennan nodded, "I'll tell her I haven't told you, because I think I should have my best friend's thoughts on the matter first. Is that alright with you Booth?"

Booth gave his own nod.

Angela was in Brennan's office when she arrived.

"Hey Ange," Brennan greeted her friend. "What are you doing in here?"

Angela looked up, "Oh hi, Sweetie. You're couch is much more comfortable than mine."

Accepting it as a legit answer Brennan walked over and joined her friend. She was very careful about placing her hand tenderly on her stomach. Angela eyed it, but didn't say anything.

"Anything new in the case?" Brennan asked.

Angela shook her head, "Nothing yet."

Hodgins stuck his head in the door, "Dr B? I've found something."

Brennan stood up and followed Hodgins back to his station, Angela not far behind.

"There's aluminium in the marks you found on the bone, aluminium and steel." Hodgins told her.

"Is that all?" Brennan asked.

Hodgins nodded, "Until Zack has finished a full analysis of every bone I doubt we're going to break a lead in this case."

"Okay," Brennan spun on her heel and headed towards the bathroom.

Concerned, Angela followed. Brennan waited for what she thought was a suitable amount of time and opened the door to the stall she was in and flushed. She headed over to the sinks, acutely aware that one, Miss Angela Montenegro was watching her.

"Bren," Angela said.

Brennan turned off the water and flapped her hands dry before looking at her friend.

"Sweetie, I," Angela changed tact. "Does Booth know?"

Brennan shook her head, "No, only you and me."

"Let's take this conversation somewhere else," Angela led the way to her office.

Brennan saw that the Angelator was on and displaying a 3D image of a head.

"Who's that?" she asked.

Angela turned to look, "Oh, a reconstruction I did of the victim."

"I thought you said you had nothing new."

"I forgot," Angela replied. "But that's not what we're talking about now."

Brennan nodded and sat on the couch.

"Okay, sweetie," Angela sat next to her. "Let me just get this straight. You're pregnant?"

Brennan nodded, "Yes, most definitely and undeniably. I took about-" how many would be appropriate? "-three tests."

"How far along are you?" Angela asked.

Brennan pretended to do some calculations in her head, "About a month."

Angela smiled, "Wedding night baby?"

Brennan shrugged, "Very probable. We weren't very careful that night."

"You haven't told Booth yet?" Angela had to double check.

Brennan shook her head, "No, not yet. I-I-I don't know how to tell him."

"Just tell him," Angela said. "You're not, no offence, but you're not the romantic type."

Brennan didn't disagree.

"And I think," Angela continued. "That it would mean more to him if you just blurted it out, than if you did more romantically."

Brennan pretended to process this information, "Should I just blurt it out next time I see him?"

Angela nodded, "The very next time."

Brennan seemed to tune out into her own mind then. While Angela waited for her to come back she thought that maybe it was a little mean of her to tell Brennan to just blurt it out, but Angela wanted to see his reaction and it would be fun to watch anyway. Angela nudged Brennan back into the real world.

"What?" she asked.

"C'mon, or the others will start to get curious where we've gone," Angela helped her friend up.

The two women walked out into the open. Brennan spotted Booth over near the platform. Complying to Angela's wishes she took to a sprint and reached Booth.

"I'm pregnant," she shouted across the Jeffersonian as she ran.

With a broad grin Booth wrapped Brennan up in his arms and spun her around, kissing her full on the mouth. Angela sidled up to Hodgins, who had been listening to music via headphones, therefore not listening.

He grinned at her, "What's got them so happy?"

Angela shrugged, feigning ignorance, "I have no idea."

Hodgins raised an eyebrow, "Yes you do. I know you Ange, and you know something."

Angela just smiled at him.

"Tell me later."

Booth took Brennan's hand and pulled her towards Cam's office. On their way they bumped into another squint.

"Agent Booth?" he began.

"Not now, I'm busy," Booth brushed him off.

They arrived at Cam's office, he knocked on the door before entering.

"Dr Brennan, Seeley," Cam smiled at them. "Can I help you?"

Booth nodded, "Bones has something to ask you."

Brennan glared at him for having put her on the spot, sighing she faced Cam, "I'd like to request maternity leave for January."

"Maternity leave?" Cam smiled. "You're not?"

Brennan let a grin gleam over her face.

Cam almost did an Angela and squeal, but managed to contain herself. Instead she stood up and hugged Brennan and Booth in turn and returned to her seat, back to business.

"Okay," Cam opened a file on her computer. "I'm going to need your due date,in January, got that, do you have a day?"

Brennan looked at Booth. He shrugged.

"I don't know," Brennan replied. "I haven't seen a doctor yet."

Cam raised an eyebrow, "How far along are you then?"

"A month," Brennan looked at Booth, making sure he retained the information.

"Great, fast worker, Seeley?" Cam grinned at her ex.

Booth returned the smile, "You know it."

Brennan didn't have to pretend to be peeved with his flirting with Cam, she was. She grunted and hit him gently in the arm. Booth turned his charm smile on her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. As soon as Booth and Brennan were in the car on their own Booth pulled out his phone and called his boss.

"Hacker, it's Booth. What do we do about doctors appointments and stuff? Okay I can do that. You will? Great. Okay thanks."

He clicked his phone shut.

"What did he say?" Brennan asked.

Booth kept his eyes on the road as he pulled out of the parking space, "He said just stay at home, or go shopping or something and tell people that we're at an appointment, then swing by the FBI and he'll give us some ultrasound pictures."

"People ask so many questions about the pregnancy," Brennan noted.

Booth agreed, "Yeah. It's because the squints care about you Bones, especially Angela and Zack."

Brennan pointed at her partner, "Cam cares a lot about you."

Booth dropped the subject, "D'you wanna come with me to tell Parker?"

Brennan flicked open the glove box and pulled out a CD, "Sure, he is my stepson after all."

She slipped the CD into the player and _Hot Blooded _sounded out through the car.

Booth pulled the car up outside Rebecca's apartment. He got Brennan to wait in the car while he fetched Parker. Once they had him they drove to the diner for lunch. They ordered and then sat Parker down at a table to talk. Parker blinked at them.

"What's going on?" he asked, his instincts told him something was up.

Brennan looked at Booth, it was his son, therefore his job the break the news.

Booth sighed inwardly and looked Parker straight in the eye, "Hey Parker, you know how Roger and Tim both have little brothers?"

Parker nodded.

Booth fiddled with the pepper shakers as he continued, "Well, soon, you'll have a little brother or sister too."

Parker grinned, "Really?"

Booth smiled back at his son, "Yeah, bub. Bones here is having a baby."

Parker turned his grin onto his stepmom, "That's so cool Dr Bones. Will he look like me?"

"Maybe," Brennan replied, trying not to give a definite response.

Booth felt really bad about lying to his son, he was going to be heartbroken when he found out he wasn't getting a younger sibling after all. He smiled sadly at Brennan, who understood his problem. It was playing on her conscience too.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so now this has become one of those choose your own adventure stories, if you want to make the author happy click the review button and leave a lovely review. If you don't want to make the author happy then don't click the review button. But we all know, if the author is happy the updates are faster_


	5. The Belly

_Author's Note: Just a short chapter today, but the next one should be a bit longer. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to _manonct, chymom, .., foreverandalwaysxo, melandtom, Trinitystargazer3, dr. tempe bones, ExcellentDriver, BigFan, RK, beeballstar93, nertooold54, boothandbones4ever, Sue, MMWillow13, alx0x0, Creek-IB-08, Mezzo187, NinjaWriter1234 _and a special thanks to _HannahMustGo _for all their reviews, and also thanks to everyone that alerted or favourited.__  
__Azzi_

_Disclaimer: I own Bones, I also own the world, as you can tell, neither of those things are true__

* * *

_

Brennan sat on the sofa in her apartment, chewing on her fingernail nervously. Booth entered the lounge and saw her sitting there. He approached and sat next to her.

"What's up Bones?" he asked.

Brennan looked up at him and then resumed gnawing on her nails. Booth pulled her hand away from her mouth.

"Bones?"

Brennan shit her eyes, "Today is the first day I have to put on that stupid thing."

"What stupid thing?" Booth asked.

Brennan glared disdainfully at the latex lump at her feet.

"Oh," Booth picked it up. "_That_ stupid thing."

Standing up, Booth strapped it around his middle and held a pose, like a model in a magazine,

"How do I look?"

Brennan couldn't help but giggle. Booth looked ridiculous, especially since he had it on _over _his shirt.

Brennan unstrapped it, "Like a fool."

"It'll look much better on you," Booth insisted. "Want me to help you put it on?"

Swallowing her pride, Brennan nodded and turned around. She lifted up her shirt so it sat just under her breasts. Booth wrapped his arms around her stomach and quickly strapped it on. Brennan pulled her shirt down over the top and looked at her reflection in the window.

"You can hardly notice it," Booth sidled up to her and placed his hand over the small bump.

Brennan turned and grinned at her partner, "I guess it's not that bad." She turned from side to side. "And it's not as uncomfortable as I would have assumed."

Booth dropped his hand from her stomach, "C'mon Bones, we better go or we'll be late for work."

Angela ran giddily into Brennan's office waving a magazine over her head.

"What's that?" Brennan was curious.

"_That_," Angela replied. "Is a magazine. It doesn't have any dead bodies or big words in it, so you might not be familiar with it's content."

Brennan raised an eyebrow.

Angela let out a sigh and flopped the glossy paper onto Brennan's lap and herself onto Brennan's sofa;

"You and Booth made the tabloids," Angela grinned at her friend.

Brennan looked at the paper, there was a photo of her and Booth, the bump protruding slightly under her shirt, Booth's hand in the small of her back. The article read;

_WORLD RENOUND AUTHOR AND ANTHROPOLOGIST EXPECTING FIRST_

_The world acclaimed Forensic Anthropologist and author of Bred in the Bone, Doctor_

_Temperance Brennan and her partner, FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth are _

_expecting their first child. The couple were rumoured to have tied the knot three _

_months ago. Dr Brennan has been seen on several occasions now with a baby _

_bump. The small, but very real bump is an indicator of her pregnancy. There _

_is no word yet from the couple about their feelings of parenthood. _

"What do you think?" Angela asked.

Brennan was pleased, it was now very public about the wedding and the pregnancy, the murderer would know by now, but she couldn't say that, instead she settled for;

"I hate magazine gossip almost as much as psychology or pie."

Angela laughed.

At five months Brennan was onto a much larger stomach, her second. She yawned as she threw her keys down onto the table by her door and walked towards the bedroom.

"Booth?" she called.

"In the bathroom!"

Brennan dropped her coat onto the bed and walked into her en suit bathroom. Booth was at the sink shaving.

"Hey Bones," he greeted her.

Brennan smiled, "I'm going to have my shower now, would you mind starting dinner?"

"Sure thing," Booth replied. "Do you want this bathroom, because I could move into the guest one?"

"That's fine," Brennan began collecting her clothes and towels. "You're all set up in here already. I'll use the other bathroom."

She reached under her shirt and unclipped the belly, letting it fall to the floor. Stretching out her back she began her walk to the bathroom. After undressing she turned on the hot water and climbed into the shower.

Booth finished up shaving and went to the kitchen.

"What should I make?" he asked himself, opening cupboards.

Eventually he settled on spaghetti, mainly because it was quick and easy. He'd just finished boiling the pasta when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" he called out.

The door creaked open and Rebecca entered with Parker.

"Daddy!" Parker flung himself around his father's legs. "Hi!"

"Where's Tempe?" Rebecca asked.

"In the shower," Booth gestured towards the door. "Not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here?"

"Parker wanted to see his brother or sister again," Rebecca replied. "You don't mind do you?"

"I don't mind at all," Booth served out the spaghetti. "Any chance to see my little man."

After placing the pots into the sink Booth went over to the bathroom door and rapped his knuckles on the wooden frame.

"Tempe," he used her real name. "Rebecca and Parker are here."

"Okay, Seeley," Brennan replied.

_Holy shit_

The stomach was in the bedroom. Brennan quickly towelled herself dry and pulled on her clothes. Thinking fast she shoved the ones she had been wearing earlier that day under her shirt and wrapped the towel around her shoulders, pulling it closed over her stomach. She opened the door slowly and stuck her head out. Rebecca and Parker were sitting with Booth on the sofa. She walked as quietly as she could towards the bedroom.

"Hi Dr Bones!" Parker exclaimed, seeing her.

_Crap_ Brennan thought.

"Hi Parker," she grinned at her stepson. "How are you?"

"Good," Parker returned the grin.

"I'm just going to put this towel away," Brennan told everyone.

"I'll come with you!" Parker jumped up from his seat and skipped over to her. "Come on Dr Bones."

It was then that Booth noticed Brennan's stomach was smaller and flabbier than usual. His eyes widened slightly as he remembered she had taken off the prosthetic to have her shower.

"Parker," Booth intervened. "I need your help over here, let Dr Bones go put her towel away, I don't think I can eat all this spaghetti on my own."

Parker looked between Brennan and Booth, weighing his options. Deciding that helping his father eat the spaghetti would be more beneficial for him he ran over to join his dad. Brennan quickly escaped to the bedroom, where she dumped her clothes onto the bed and quickly strapped on the stomach before going out to join the others, and help Booth and Parker finish off the spaghetti.

* * *

_A/N: See that button under this author's note? Yeah, so, if you press it a little box pops up. You can use that little box to tell me what you think of this story. Please? It would make me really happy :)_


	6. A Slight Twist

_Author's Note: Here's the next chapter now :) If you have any questions about the story send me a PM or a review and ask, I'm happy to answer them as best I can. Now, thanks to _MMWillow13, bones159, Cremant, 567v, foreverandalwaysxo, chymom _(and also for all your questions, I thank you again), _Blue Tigress, nertooold54, XendwardismyromeoX, bb-4ever, MechEngrGirl, Klutzygirl33, charlienotcharlotte, boothandbones4ever, Magnis, lizCSBones, danmacseki, crazyhasaplussidexx_ (Sorry that there are no . in your name), _dr. tempe bones, Mezzo187, NinjaWriter1234 _and once again a special thank you to_ HannahMustGo, _for being so awesomely awesome, and thanks to everyone who added me to alerts our favourites, I really do appreciate it :)  
Azzi_

_Disclaimer: My ownership of Bones is questionable, I admit it.__

* * *

_

Sweets was waiting on his sofa when Booth and Brennan arrived for their weekly session, which still continued through the undercover mission, as Sweets was eager to observe the partners as a married couple.

"Hey Sweets," Booth greeted as he sat down on his chair.

"Hello Doctor Sweets," Brennan added her own greeting as she dropped heavily into her chair.

"Doctor Brennan, Agent Booth," Sweets replied cordially. "How are you today?"

"Tired," Brennan replied. "This thing is quite heavy."

"Hacker informs me that the new stomach you are being given is heavier," Sweets said. "Sorry about that Doctor Brennan."

"When do I have to get the new one?" Brennan asked.

"Now," Sweets told her. "This one has a spring mechanism that will tap the outside, so people can feel it, and it also taps your side, so you know when it can be felt."

Brennan rolled her eyes as she struggled to her feet, "Where is it?"

Sweets got up as well, and went to his desk, bending down he picked up the large stomach. Booth made sure all the blinds were shut.

"You have to put this on now, because it is usually at about twenty weeks that the baby can first be felt to kick, and you are past that now."

Brennan pulled her shirt up a bit and unstrapped her current stomach as Sweets passed her the new one. She huffed a bit under it's weight as she struggled to reach behind her. Booth came up and gave her a hand.

"Thanks Booth," she smiled at him, then turned to Sweets. "How often does it 'kick'?"

Sweets shrugged, "Hacker tells me that it is at random intervals."

Brennan nodded, then sensed that Sweets was hesitating to tell them something.

"The way that you are standing and the current silence you are presenting us with suggests that you are holding something back," she told him.

"Very perceptive, Doctor Brennan," Sweets praised. "You really are coming along on determining people's current atmosphere's."

"Thanks for turning it all squinty," Booth put in sarcastically. "Bones is just learning how to read people."

"So what is it that you are keeping secret?" Brennan asked Sweets.

"There is something else that's usually quite noticeable during pregnancy," Sweets squeaked. "Um, in the woman the breasts will swell as they prepare for breastfeeding."

Brennan nodded, "That's true, but there's nothing we can do about that."

"Actually," Sweets voice had become very prepubescent. "There is this."

He held something out that looked like a very well padded bra.

Brennan squinted her eyes and scrunched up her nose, scrutinising it, "Do I have to wear it?" she pleaded.

Sweets nodded, "Sorry Doctor Brennan, Hacker says you absolutely have to wear it."

Brennan's nose scrunched up even tighter, "Fine."

"You can wear it over the top of your normal bra," Sweets told her.

Brennan took it off Sweets and pulled her hands up under her shirt, quickly beginning to fasten it. The boys spun around to face the wall.

"I'm done," she announced a moment later. "Can we go back to the Jeffersonian now?"

"One last thing," Sweets said. "Do you think this undercover operation has brought you closer together?"

The pair looked at each other and nodded.

"Yeah," Booth told him. "We're pretty close."

"Hey Bren," Angela greeted her friend as she arrived onto the walkway above the platform and sat on the sofa.

"Hi Ange," Brennan smiled.

"How was Sweets?"

"Just as soft as usual," Brennan replied. "Not his fault though, he does study a soft science."

Suddenly Brennan let out a soft squeak of surprise.

"What is it, Brennan?" Angela asked worriedly.

"I think that I just got kicked," Brennan put her hand on top of her baby belly.

Angela's hand joined hers and they sat there for a few minutes until another tap was felt.

"Oh, Sweetie," Angela's eyes filled with happy tears. "That's the most beautiful thing ever."

Brennan nodded in agreement, a small part of her wishing it was real.

"Angela?" Zack knocked softly on the Forensic Artists' door. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure Zack," Angela pointed at the chair in front of her desk, where she sat working on a reconstruction. "What's up?"

Zack looked at his hands, "I've noticed a few things about Doctor Brennan's pregnancy that do not seem congruent with the others I have witnessed."

Angela frowned, "How's that, Zack?"

"The first thing is possibly the most noticeable," Zack began. "Her iliac crest has not been widening in preperation for childbirth. When ever she comes into work at the start of every three months, and occasionly times in between, she will have suddenly gained a lot of her weight, and both her bump and breasts will be larger with no apparant gradual growth."

"Okay," Angela said slowly. "And that makes you think that..."

"I don't think that the pregnancy is real," Zack stated firmly.

Angela laughed, "Not real? Zack, sweetie, I felt that baby kick, it's real I promise. Maybe Brennan's pregnancy just isn't like everyone else's because it's Booth's baby. We all know how individual Booth is."

Zack nodded, "Okay, if your sure."

"I am Zack," Angela smiled, then shooed him away. "Now go, examine some bones, I know you'd rather do that than be in here with me talking about women."

"Thanks for letting me talk to you Angela," Zack grinned as he walked out the door.

"No problem Zack," Angela called after him, then sat back, shaking her head. "Not real, ha! What a strange kid."

Two months later Angela hummed quietly to herself on her walk between her office and Brennan's. She flipped forward a few pages in her sketchbook. She smiled softly at the drawing. Rapping her knuckles on Brennan's door she entered. A very wide Brennan sat wearily at her desk, clacking a few keys on her keyboard. With a swipe of the mouse the light cast on her face flickered and she let out a sigh.

"Hi Bren," Angela approached her friend. "What are you doing?"

"Just examining the x-rays of the bones of victim four," Brennan turned the screen to prove it.

"Mmmhmm," Angela sat in the chair opposite.

"What's that?" Brennan gestured at the sketchbook.

"My sketchbook," Angela held it up. "Thought you'd have recognised it, Bren."

Brennan rolled her eyes, "Ange..."

"Sorry. I drew this," Angela passed the book over, open on the page she had been looking at before.

Brennan looked down at the picture in front of her. It was the face of a small child, no more than five months old. On it's face was a wide smile. The eyes were wide and happy, the little hair there was looked silky and soft. Brennan looked up at Angela.

Angela was beaming at her friend, "I combined features of you and Booth. This is your baby."

Brennan suddenly found tears running down her cheeks. Angela jumped up and wrapped her arms around her friend.

"You better be crying because you're hormonal, not because it's horrible," Angela said softly.

"It's beautiful, Ange," Brennan sniffled.

After Angela left Brennan took the picture (which Angela had torn out and given her) and left the Jeffersonian on her way to the Hoover building. She arrived, collected her visitors pass and ran as fast as she could (which was more like a swift waddle) into the elevator and up to Booth's floor. From there she quickly made her way to Booth's office where she swung the door open and slammed it behind her. Booth looked up at the sound.

"Bones?" he was surprised to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't do this any more Booth. We're hurting too many people, we aren't getting any closer to solving this case and I don't think I can do it any more," she ranted. "I can't. I can't do it any more Booth."

She collapsed into a chair, tears streaked onto her face.

"What's gotten into you?" Booth asked, concerned for his partner.

Brennan slammed the picture down onto his desk. He picked it up and looked at the smiling child.

"Who's this?"

Brennan looked up, "Angela drew it. _That _is _our _child."

"Bones," Booth began softly.

He was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. He picked it up, listened and swore softly. Cramming the phone back onto it's holder he looked up at Brennan.

"I'm so sorry Bones," he said. "But this case just got a hell of a lot harder."

The body arrived at the Jeffersonian and was placed on the table. Booth and Zack came off the field and quietly headed up onto the platform. Zack passed the camera to Angela who loaded the photos onto a computer near by. Brennan, Hodgins and Cam snapped latex over their hands and headed for the body. Zack joined them, Booth hovering behind. Hodgins picked up the envelope attached to the victims chest with a nail and opened it. Pulling out a piece of paper he read the message, and then, shocked, passed it to Booth.

"Hello all. I am glad I have the best team there is working on my case. Unfortunately for you, I am the best. Especially unfortunate for you, Doctor Temperance Brennan. I have seen you, you are pregnant, that makes you just my type. But lately I've taken a liking to something a little different. You're poor husband will be all alone." Booth paused. "As much as I love them dead, I like to hear them scream as I kill their children."

Everyone on the platform had gone pale. Angela was shaking. Brennan's hand rested over her 'swollen' stomach. Booth passed the letter back to Hodgins.

"I'm going to see if I can get any DNA or fingerprints off this," Hodgins walked away quickly.

The rest of them looked down at the body. Held tightly in the woman's arms was a small child, about two months old.

"I want you off this case, Brennan," Cam spoke abruptly.

"What?" Brennan turned to face her boss. "No!"

"I'm sorry, but this makes you a target and I can't have you working this case."

Not willing to give up Brennan argued, "No, if I leave this case you'll have even less chance of catching this guy. You need the best, I'm the best. You need me."

"Brennan, I-"

"No, Cam," Brennan held up a hand. "I am not leaving this case."

"Fine," Cam crossed her arms. "But don't expect any sympathy if anything happens."

Brennan cast her eyes back down at the baby, "I won't."

* * *

_A/N: Okay, you know how reviews make me happy? And a happy me means a happy you, because I update quickly? Well, if I get enough reviews I'll update again this afternoon. Pleeeeeaaaaaase?_


	7. More To The Mission

_Author's Note: Here's the next chapter I apologise for it's shortness, but I'm keeping my promise see, it's this afternoon, or at least it is here where I am. Okay, so since I have so many fantabulous reviewers (don't tell all those other reviewers, but ya'll are the best) I'm going to jump straight into the thank yous. They go to _monica84, lizCSBones, PercyzBookworm, Beththeartist, Thulay, dr. tempe bones, Bonesrl, Mezzo187, Danmacsek, Sue, crazyhasaplussidexx, bones159, melandtom, foreverandalwaysxo, Val. W. 3, _and once again, a special thank you to _HannahMustGo _for being such a sensational person. also thanks to everyone who added me to favourites and alerts, 'preciate it :D I hope that ya'll love this chapter as much as you have the others. The next chapter is where things start to really kick off.__  
__Azzi_

_Disclaimer: Can such an awesome show like Bones really ever be owned by anyone?__

* * *

_

Hacker slammed an angry fist into his desk.

"Take a chill pill man," Sweets muttered.

"Crap!" Hacker let out a scream of anger. "That bastard."

"I know," Sweets agreed.

"That bastard," Hacker repeated.

Brennan chewed her lip nervously hoping her didn't turn his anger on anyone but the desk.

"That _bastard_."

"Sir?" Booth interrupted.

Hacker looked up, "Agent Booth? How long have you been here?"

"Not long," Booth lied.

"No Booth," Brennan corrected. "We must have been here for at least fifteen minutes. I'd really hate to be waiting here for a 'long time' in you books."

Sweets refrained from laughing at the pair.

"This screws up our plans," Hacker said. "If this bastard isn't planning to go after Doctor Brennan until after she's had the baby then she's actually going to have to have a baby."

"But I'm not really pregnant," Brennan clapped a hand over the strap on stomach. "This thing's fake."

"I'll find you a newborn baby that has no parents, either from death during childbirth, or abandonment, nearer to your due date," Hacker explained.

"We are not bringing a real child into this mess," Brennan argued.

"You have to, if you want to stop this bastard killing any more!" Hacker growled.

Brennan bit her tongue and refrained from making a snide comment and instead said, "Fine, but it should have facial architecture similar to this."

Brennan passed them Angela's drawing, which she had shoved into her pocket and was now crumpled, but the child's face still shone brightly at them. Sweets leaned over and looked at the picture. He then looked at the couple, who sat it seats next to each other, Booth's arm around Brennan's shoulders, comforting her. He smiled at the little family, sure it was temporary, but for now, they were perfect.

"No!"

Angela wouldn't be surprised if Brennan's shouts could be heard from Australia they were so loud.

"I will not!"

"I'm sorry Doctor Brennan," Cam's voice was much quieter. "But you are eight months along and I can not allow you to work with bodies and around chemicals any longer. I should have stopped you weeks ago, but I knew you would argue, so waited until very last minute."

"I'm not going to just stop working!" Brennan's voice increased in volume.

"Bren," Angela put her hand on Brennan's arm. "You've got to stop working, you don't want your little baby to be born with mutations because you were using hydromethic acid or something."

Brennan frowned, "Angela, I don't know what hydromethic acid is, I assume you mean hydrom-"

"Brennan," Cam interrupted. "Either you stop working here and go on maternity leave now, or I'll fire you. Your choice."

Brennan harrumphed, "That's not fair. I call one of my freebies."

"What are you calling your freebie for exactly?" Cam asked.

"I'll stop working with the bodies and chemicals and anything else you two deem _unsafe _but I still get to do paperwork in my office."

Cam and Angela looked at each other. Angela shrugged.

"Fine, you can have your freebie," Cam nodded her approval, "but if I see you on that platform within three feet of a body _unless _you are giving results to someone there, I have full permission to send you on maternity leave."

"Deal," Brennan stuck out her hand.

Smiling, Cam took it and shook., before adding, "Now go, shoo. Your office is waiting."

Brennan turned on her heel and obeyed.

Booth entered Brennan's office and immediately knew that his partner was pissed. He then entered with caution.

"Bones?"

She looked up at the sound of his voice and gave a small smile before returning her gaze the the computer screen in front of her.

"What's wrong, Bones?" Booth sat in the chair across from her.

Brennan continued to stare intently at the screen as she spoke, "I've been assigned to paperwork. Cam and Angela think that I can't work with bodies or chemicals any more."

"Well," Booth said slowly. "That's because they don't know that you are still capable to work on the bodies. They don't know about," he glanced quickly at the door and security cameras before continuing in a hushed voice, "the fake pregnancy. They think it's real."

Brennan blew out a breath of air, "I know, I just- I hate desk work Booth."

Booth nodded his agreement, "I know, but we want to catch this bastard. You know, I'm not happy about this arrangement either."

"Why not?"

"I have to take Zack to crime scenes with me, for a genius he sure isn't any fun to talk to. Plus I think he's starting to think that the pregnancy isn't real, he keeps going on about some ischium crest."

"Illium," Brennan corrected. "Or iliac, depends who, or what you're talking about."

"Still," Booth sighed. "I miss working with you."

Brennan smiled slightly, still staring at the bones, then the smile turned into a grin and she stood up quickly, forgetting the weight on her stomach and stumbled a little. Booth thought she was going to punch the air with a triumphant fist she looked so happy. But Brennan wasn't the fist punching type, instead she exclaimed;

"I think I've found us a new lead, Booth!"

Rushing out towards the forensic platform she jumped up the steps, setting off alarms, because in the rush she didn't use her card. She hurried to victim five's child and picked up the R-6 bone. Hodgins, who was already on the platform, quickly flashed his card at the machine to silence the alarms and walked over to Brennan.

"What's up Doctor B?"

"Brennan!" Cam's exclamation stopped Brennan from answering Hodgins.

Brennan looked up at her boss and replaced the rib back on the table and stop three swift steps backwards. Cam approached her.

"Remember what we talked about not twenty minutes ago?"

Brennan nodded, "I do. I just remembered that." she paused and tried to get herself out of the hole she had dug herself in. "I found something."

Sighing, Cam relented, "Okay, but this is your last warning, what did you find?"

Brennan picked up the rib again and showed it to Cam, "See this fracturing. Perfectly straight. And on the R-7," She swapped the bones. "Identical. I'd say a flat blade knife with teeth on one side."

"Like a steak knife?" Booth asked.

Brennan shrugged, "We won't rule it out."

"Okay, Doctor Brennan," Cam pressed her hands against Brennan's back and started to push her towards the stairs. "You've been very helpful, but now I need you to get away from the bodies and back into your office."

Brennan grudgingly walked towards her office.

* * *

_A/N: Below this message in the middle of your screen is a review button, even lower than that is an ad, instead of clicking on the ad click on the review button and feel free to praise this story or me as much as you want :)_


	8. The Plot Thickens

_Author's Note: Here's the next chapter I, once again apologise for it's shortness, but it has an awesome twist, so you will like it, I hope. I will post the next chapter in the am. Okay, so since I have so many fantabulous reviewers I'm going to jump straight into the thank yous. They go to _nertooold54, Rankor01, foreverandalwaysxo, chymom, Bonesrl, PercyzBookworm, Blue Tigress, MMWillow13, bonetrek, crazyhasaplussidexx, GamesL, boothandbones4ever, msdfd, 6uyjh, beeballstar93, NinjaWriter1234, lizCSBones, Mezzo187, Thulay, _and once again, a special thank you to _HannahMustGo _for being such a extraodinary person. also thanks to everyone who added me to favourites and alerts, 'preciate it :D I hope that ya'll love this chapter as much as you have the others. Sorry if I missed anyone out of my thanks yous, my E-mail is being stupid. Also, if anyone has suggestions for baby names I'd really like to hear them, girls or boys, I don't really mind.  
__Azzi_

_Disclaimer: *Steals ownership rights* Woohoo! I do own Bones *Hart comes over and puts on a scary face. Hands back the rights sadly* So close, so, sooo clooooose__

* * *

_

Booth and Brennan entered her office and found the whole team in her office, lounging around on the sofa and chairs. Angela sat on the floor, playing with the ribbon wrapped around a large box. Brennan noticed then that the whole room was filled with presents.

"Angela?" Brennan questioned.

"You're here!" Angela jumped up and gave her friend a hug.

"What is all this?"

The others watched nervously to see how she would react.

"A baby shower, when I was over your place last night I noticed you had virtually nothing for the baby, who, by the way, will be coming any day now, well, sometime in the next month or so anyway, I hope you two know that, so I called everyone and arranged a baby shower."

Brennan didn't know what to say. She stood there with her mouth open.

"Shut your mouth before the _Drosophilia melanogasters _get in," Hodgins told her.

Brennan gave him an eye roll and sat down slowly onto the sofa next to Cam. Booth chose to sit on the floor with Angela.

"Here," Angela nudged the large box she had been playing with towards Brennan.

Reluctantly Brennan pulled the string off and passed it to Angela, "You want to play with this still?"

Angela took the ribbon and used it to tie her hair up.

Brennan opened the flaps of the box and looked inside, "Wow, Ange, you didn't have to get this for me. It must have cost a fortune."

"It did," Angela grinned. "But Hodgins paid for it, I just picked it out."

"Thank you, both of you."

"It was nothing Doctor B," Hodgins waved a dismissive hand.

Inside the box was an elegant wooden crib, the sides of which were painted with small pastel ducks and elephants.

"You don't want to know the sex of that baby yet," Angela ran her hand along the polished wood. "But this thing swings both ways."

"This one's for you, G-man," Hodgins pushed a small parcel towards Booth. "Well, you and Doctor B."

Booth opened the package and his cheeks turned a deep shade of red. Curious, Brennan leaned over to see what it was. She laughed at him.

"Hodgins..." Booth's voice sounded like that of a pubescent teenager.

Hodgins joined in Brennan's laugh, "Thought you too might like a little fun, when you get some free time from the baby."

Cheeks still red, Booth tucked the present under the sofa. Cam passed a small envelope to Brennan.

Peering at her boss's expression, determining friendly, Brennan tore the seal and pulled out the contents. There was a card welcoming the arrival of the "unborn miracle" and a laminated badge.

"Cam.." Brennan's voice was thickened with tears.

She leaned forward and hugged her boss.

"Thank you. It's perfect."

"What is it?" Booth asked.

Brennan held up a small Jeffersonian identification badge.

"You can fill in the name once it is decided," Cam told them.

Angela dug her elbow into Zack's ribs, "Go on, give her your present."

Zack nervously stood up and passed Brennan a slip of paper. Brennan flipped over the paper and looked at it. Brennan's eyes widened and she suddenly stood up and wrapped her arms around her assistant. Her prosthetic stomach made it awkwarder than it already was and it was over within seconds.

"That's so sweet of you Zack," Brennan whispered into his ear as she released him.

"You're welcome Doctor Brennan," Zack returned to his seat.

"What is it?" Booth asked.

Brennan was about to reply when her cell phone buzzed. She unclipped it from her belt and walked out of the room.

Angela looked at the pile of presents from the other workers at the Jeffersonian, still waiting to be opened, "I hope she's coming back."

Cam smiled at Angela, "Even if she does I doubt she will have the patience to open all of these, Booth?"

Booth grabbed a few presents off the pile and tore at the paper, Angela joined in eagerly. Within a number of minutes they were all open and little shirts, cards, toys, blankets, booties and books littered the room. Brennan returned, clipping her phone back onto her belt. She took one look at the mess and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Okay, you have to clean this up," she directed the statement at Booth and Angela.

"Who was on the phone," Cam asked.

"A Forensics Specialist that I gave some of the blood found on the bones of one of the older victims to, he's found a match," Brennan replied.

"What are we waiting for then?" Booth jumped up. "Let's go get this bastard."

"No, Booth," Brennan held up a hand. "You don't know who the blood belongs to, and I doubt that they would have done this."

"Why not?" Booth stopped in his tracks. "Who's blood is it?"

Brennan turned to look at the group, "Doctor Goodman."

* * *

_A/N: Everyone who gives me a review gets an imaginary virtual painting by Angela!_


	9. Welcome To The World

_Author's Note: Okay, first off, my E-mail decided to be mean and not let me reply to reviews, just so you know, I love you all. Secondly, I am going on holiday today to NZ and will be gone for three weeks, so here's a nice long chapter to keep you going until then. I know I normally list people, but my plane leaves in just over an hour, so ya'll know who you are and thanks for all your reviews etc. I hope you enjoy this chapter and it answers a lot of your questions. I will be updating when I get back to my own country and I will be writing constantly, promise. See ya'll in three weeks!  
Azzi_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, I know, not funny or clever, but it's just so depressing that I had to say/type that__

* * *

_

Cam tapped her fingers nervously on her knee. She, Brennan, Booth and Angela were waiting in her office for the arrival of Doctor Goodman. Brennan sat behind the desk, at the advice of Cam, to hide her bump, in case he was the murderer. The door creaked open and he entered.

"You wanted to see me?" he looked at Brennan, not Cam.

"Doctor Goodman?" Cam loudly voiced her presence.

Goodman turned and looked at her, blinking, he recognised her, "Ah, Doctor Saroyan, how are you?"

"I've been better," Cam stood up and crossed the room. "Do you know why Booth and Brennan called you here?"

Goodman shook his head, "I haven't a clue."

"We found something," Brennan cut in. "On one of the murder victims we've been investigating."

"Do you need my advice on it?" Goodman was confused.

Cam allowed the others to take over the inquiry.

"Hardly," Brennan scoffed. "We need you to tell us something. About this evidence."

"Well, what is it?" Goodman was getting frustrated with Brennan.

"Blood," Angela put in.

"Who's?" Goodman asked.

"Yours," Booth walked to Brennan and put a protective hand on her shoulder.

Goodman noticed, and changed the subject, "Is there something going on between you two?"

Angela giggled, "More than you know."

"Angela," Brennan hissed, and then continued. "Do you know how your blood got on the victim, Doctor Goodman?"

Goodman shook his head, "I can't say I do."

"Zack says that when the murderer dug his knife into the flesh he caught his own hand, slicing it and inserting blood into the wound. Hodgins found some of this," Brennan explained.

"I can assure you Doctor Brennan, that I have not killed anyone."

"Are you sure, Doctor Goodman?" Cam interjected. "Because the blood is undeniably yours."

"Maybe there is some other way that the blood could have gotten onto your victim?" Goodman suggested.

"Well," Brennan thought, "I suppose that if you knew the victim and you had been, say, cooking together and you cut your hand and," she paused. "Oh, no, that wouldn't work, the blood wouldn't have still been there. Maybe the murderer had your blood on hand. Have you given any blood in the last two years or so, Doctor Goodman?"

Goodman thought about it for a moment, "Actually yes, I donated some blood about a year and a half ago."

"That's coincides with the estimated time of death, Booth," Brennan looked up at him.

Booth left Brennan, "Can you describe the person who took your blood?"

Goodman nodded, "I think so, yes."

"Great," Angela pulled a pencil from her pocket and sketchbook from under her chair, "This is where I come in."

"While you do that," Brennan stood up. "I have to go to an appointment."

Goodman's eyes widened, taking in her stomach, "You're pregnant?"

Brennan glanced downward for a second, before replying, "No, I just really like corn dogs."

Cam and Angela had to fight back their laughter. Booth just let loose as he followed Brennan out of the office.

They were on their way home when they got a call from Sweets telling them to meet him and Hacker at the Edgar J Hoover building. Changing course they headed in that direction.

"Booth, Brennan," Hacker greeted them. "It's been too long."

"It's been a month," Brennan corrected.

Hacker ignored her, "You're in your ninth month now, am I right?"

"Eight months, two weeks," Brennan specified.

"So you will need to give birth soon," Hacker told her. "Sweets has devised a way in which to make this seem as realistic as possible."

"Um, okay," Brennan leaned back in her chair, palms flat on her belly. "I'm listening."

"Okay, well if you were going into labour, you'd feel contractions, so I'd suggest that at about half an hour apart, at first, you clutch here," Sweets pointed to a spot on the prosthetic. "And pretend to be in pain, then at intervals getting closer and closer do the same thing. When you're ready for your 'water to break' just pour some water over your, erm, lower area," he mumbled awkwardly. "And in the spot where you are. Make sure you go to this hospital in the room marked," he handed her a business card. "And ask for Doctor Hocking. A fake doctor will come in and bring you the baby, when we have it."

"I'll call you when we get the baby, and that will be the day you have it," Hacker added.

Brennan scrunched up her nose, "That sounds really unpleasant, couldn't I just have it at home? Then I won't have to go through all of that."

"We have to make it believable, Doctor Brennan," Sweets explained. "And we don't know when we will be able to obtain a child for you, so it'll all be a bit complex."

Brennan sighed, "Why'd I ever agree to this?"

Booth looked at her, "You wanted to go undercover."

Brennan's nose scrunched again, "I wish I hadn't."

"You'll know for next time, now, won't you?" Hacker commented.

"Are you excited, sweetie?" Angela asked her best friend as she followed her on the way out of the Jeffersonian.

"About giving birth?" Brennan asked. "I hear it's quite painful."

"No," Angela laughed. "Not that, I mean, yes that. But that's not what I'm talking about right now."

"What are you talking about then?" Brennan wanted to know.

"About Christmas."

"No, not really," Brennan shook her head. "I don't really believe in Christmas, I just do what ever my dad wants to now, it seems that way."

"Sweetie," Angela began patiently. "This is your first Christmas married to that FBeye candy that is the Agent Studly we all know and love."

Brennan frowned, "I'm married to Agent Booth, not Agent Studly."

"They're the same man," Angela replied dismissively. "This is your last Christmas without a kid nagging you, you have to enjoy it with that gorgeous husband of yours."

"Angela, I have someone nagging me every Christmas."

"Really, who?"

"You," Brennan replied with a very un-Brennan like response.

Angela grinned, "Good burn, sweetie."

"Burn?" Brennan asked.

Ignoring her, Angela continued, "So, what are your plans?"

Brennan shrugged, "I don't really know, Booth was planning it, but as far as I know he was getting my family and his together."

"That sounds nice," Angela smiled.

Brennan nodded, "I agree, I have not seen my dad since the wedding, and since Russ was in California he couldn't make it, so I haven't seen him since last Christmas."

"Well, have a good time, Jack and I are going up into the mountains."

"That sounds cold," Brennan stated.

"But you know the best way to stay warm, right, Bren?"

"Move to the desert?"

"No," Angela laughed. "Sex of course."

"I disagree, I'm pretty sure the desert is a lot warmer."

"But not as hot."

That confused Brennan so she waved good bye and headed home.

Angela decided to turn her energies onto Booth, quickly driving to the Hoover building she parked next to his car and headed for his office. Once getting past security she bounded over to him.

"Boooooooth!" she hollered.

Booth looked up, startled, "What?" he asked, panicked.

"It's nearly Christmas Booth," Angela said in a sing-song voice, sitting on his desk.

"I know," Booth replied.

"Bren tells me that you're doing a little family thing," Angela grinned. "That sounds like fun. Will you be getting down to business?"

Booth looked back at his desk, "Parker's going to be there, so no, probably not."

"What if there was mistletoe involved?"

"Mistletoe?" Booth asked.

"Yeah," Angela upped the cheshire cat impersonation. "Mistletoe, it's this little green plant, you hang it up, if to people stand under it they have to kiss."

"I know what mistletoe is Ange," Booth stacked some of his paperwork to the side. "But there isn't going to be any at our place."

Booth stood up and pulled on his coat, "Now I'm going to go home, and have some hot chocolate with my wife."

Angela nodded as she followed him, knowing that one way or another, she was going to get some mistletoe into the Brennan-Booth household.

Christmas morning began with a knock on the door. Rolling out of bed Brennan strapped on her stomach and pulled on her dressing gown. By the time she got to the door it was already open and Booth was standing there talking to Max. Brennan watched from the doorway.

"Merry Christmas Max," he greeted.

"And you Booth," Max replied. "How's my little girl?"

"Not so little any more," Booth joked.

"How do you mean?" Max asked, titling his head curiously.

Booth's face suddenly dropped, "She didn't tell you?"

Brennan hit her palm to her head, she forgot to tell her family. Damn it, this was going to be awkward.

"No," Max frowned, "She didn't tell me. What's going on, son?"

"I think it's best she tells you."

"Where is she?"

"Asleep," Booth replied.

"It's okay Booth," Brennan called from the door, as she came to his rescue. "I'm awake."

"Could you tell me what's going on, Tempe?" Max asked.

Brennan closed her eyes and stepped out of the doorway.

Max's own eyes boggled out of his head as he took in his daughter's image, "You're pregnant?"

Brennan nodded, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you dad."

Max could see that Brennan was genuinely upset, so he wasn't angry with her.

"When are you due?" he asked.

"In two weeks," Brennan replied as she walked up to the front door.

Max reached out a hand and placed it on his daughter's stomach, "Wow, Tempe. I'm going to have a grandkid."

"You mean a biological grandchild, I assume," Brennan said bluntly. "You already have Emma and Hayley, but there is no blood connection to them."

"That doesn't make them any less my grandchildren than your little guy," Max told her.

"We don't know if it's a guy yet," Brennan corrected.

Max smiled, "I'm not going to call any grandchild of mine an it."

There was another knock at the door, Brennan stepped forward to answer it. She checked through the peep hole.

"It's Russ," she told everyone.

Opening the door a crack Brennan stuck her head through.

"Hi Tempe," Russ greeted, unperturbed at his sister's head – in- door routine.

"Hi Russ," she grinned back. "Amy, Emma, Hayley."

The others waved, slightly more confused.

"I have to tell you something before I let you in, to avoid the awkward and confusing situtation that took place five minutes ago from occurring again."

"What is it, Tempe?"

Brennan took a deep breath, "I am pregnant, I'm sorry I did not tell you sooner. In answer to a question you will soon ask, I am due in two weeks and we do not know if it is a boy or a girl."

"Tempe!" Russ grinned happily, before rushing the ajar door and hugging his little sister. He paused, "Wow, you really are pregnant."

He looked at her stomach, then back at her face, "Congratulations Temperance. Seeley."

"Thanks," Booth shook Russ' hand.

"When can we open presents?" Emma asked, tugging on her mother's hand.

Amy turned to Brennan, "It's up to Tempe."

Emma turned her gaze towards the other woman, "Auntie Temperance, when can we open the presents?"

"As soon as Booth's family gets here," Brennan replied.

Within ten minutes they were seated around the tree, Hank and Max talking about their children/grandchildren and the others staring intently at the tree.

"Now?" Emma asked.

Brennan nodded, "Now."

Booth reached forward and picked up three neatly wrapped presents, as he handed them out he said the name of it's recipient, "Emma. Hayley. Parker."

"Thanks," they grinned as they tore open the paper.

Faces lit up as they saw brand new dolls, teddies and race cars. More presents were opened, more faces became bright with excitement, more food was consumed. Finally, at around six pm Hank stood up and announced that he should go. Max nodded in agreement.

"See ya, Tempe," he hugged his daughter. "Let me know when you pop this little guy out. I can't wait to meet him."

"Or her," Brennan added.

"Or her," Max agreed.

"We better go too Tempe," Russ helped the girls collect their presents and hugged his sister and shook his brother-in-law's hand. Holding his hand on Brennan's stomach he said good bye.

Soon it was just Booth, Brennan and Parker left.

"Dad?" Parker asked softly.

"Yeah, bub?"

"Are all our Christmas's going to be like this?"

"Maybe," Booth shrugged. "We'll have your brother or sister next year."

"Yeah," Parker yawned sleepily as the door made it's final knock for the day.

Booth opened it, revealing Rebecca.

"Hello Rebecca," Brennan greeted. "Merry Christmas."

"Thank you Temperance," Rebecca smiled. "You too. Is Parker ready to go?"

Booth turned to see his sleepy son holding an armful of toys.

"Yeah, he's ready."

Rebecca took Parker up in her arms, "Good night Seeley, night Temperance."

"Night Rebecca," they chorused.

Each gave Parker a kiss on the cheek before they shut the door.

Brennan yawned, "I can't believe I'm so tired, it's only six thirty."

"You are pregnant, Bones," Booth joked.

Brennan's mouth suddenly formed a round 'oh'

"What is it Bones?" Booth asked, concerned.

Brennan pointed upwards.

"Mistletoe."

Booth stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders. She inched closer to him, unsure about how he felt. Leaning into one another their lips met. It was their first kiss that they had put on for show since they first met. After a minute Brennan broke away.

"Booth," she said, her voice husky. "I feel really bad about this."

"About kissing me?" Booth asked. "Because I unders-"

"No, not about that, I feel good about that," Brennan interrupted.

"Then what?"

"About Parker mostly," she looked down. "I feel guilt, guilt that we are lying to him about this baby, because he looks so happy. So do all our friends. I just wish there was someway that this baby was real, so we could make them happy."

"Well," Booth replied thoughtfully. "There is one way."

Brennan looked up and caught the meaning in his eyes. Allowing herself a small smile she grabbed onto his shirt collar and kissed him again. Booth's own grin widened as he picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. Laying her on her bed he quickly unstrapped the stomach and pulled her shirt over her head.

"Wait, Booth," Brennan interrupted.

Booth stopped what he was doing and looked up.

"Are we sure we really want to cross that line?"

Booth smiled again, "Bones baby, I think we crossed that line a long time ago."

Booth didn't know how, but somehow Angela had just given him the best present ever, he'd have to remember to thank her later

Brennan was in her office talking to Angela when she got the call.

"Angela," she was saying. "I'm really nervous about this whole giving birth thing."

"I think that's a good thing, Bren," Angela replied. "It is your first time, you've never done this before."

"And I'll never do it again," Brennan added decisively.

"Really?" Angela was surprised. "Don't you want your baby to have other siblings."

Brennan shook her head, "Not really, they'll have Parker, anyway."

That's when her phone rang.

"Excuse me Ange," Brennan answered the phone.

Angela nodded and, waving, left the office.

"Brennan."

"Hello Doctor Brennan," Sweets' voice filled her ears.

"Are you calling for the reason I think you are?"

"Are you thinking that you've just gone into labor?" Sweets asked.

"Yeah, kind of," Brennan sighed.

"Then yeah, we've got you a baby," Sweets told her. "You'll have to get to the hospital in the next hour or so, if you don't want the baby to look too old."

Brennan laughed at the prospect of a baby looking old, "Alright, I guess I'll see you soon then."

Brennan stood up and waddled over to Angela's office.

"Hey Sweetie," Angela greeted, eyes focused on the painting she was working on.

"Hey Ange," Brennan returned the greeting. "What are you working on?"

"Just a little projec-"

Angela stopped speaking when she watched Brennan keel over, seemingly in pain. She put down her pallet and rushed over, helping her friend back upright.

"Bren?" she said softly.

Brennan looked up, fear in her eyes. Angela's own lit up.

"Sweetie," a grin broke out over her face. "Was that a contraction?"

"I don't know," Brennan rubbed her stomach. "I've never been in labor before."

"You should call Booth," Angela passed Brennan her phone.

Brennan rejected it, "No, my water hasn't even broken yet. I could be in labor for hours."

"Fine," Angela huffed. "But the second there is even a tiny puddle beneath you, Temperance Brennan, your husband will know."

Brennan rolled her eyes as she retreated from Angela's office and back to her own.

It was an hour before she finally worked up the courage to pull out her water bottle and squirt. The majority of it she poured on the floor under her desk and then a bit went in her lap. Deciding that the water looked very little like amniotic fluid she grabbed a handful of tissues and started wiping it up. That's when Angela walked in.

"Brennan?" Angela edged closer to her friend. "What are you doing on the floor?"

Brennan looked up as she tossed the wet tissues into her bin, "Cleaning."

"Is that a puddle, Bren?"

Brennan looked down, "Yeah, kind of."

"Okay, sweetie," Angela helped Brennan to her feet. "We had a deal. You call Booth and I am going to drive you to the hospital."

Brennan sighed as she pulled out her phone.

Angela broke several laws speeding to the hospital, as well as several laws of physics, though Brennan noted those probably had not been broken and she was just too busy timing her contractions to pay attention. Pulling up at the hospital Angela helped a heaving Brennan inside to the reception desk.

"hi," Angela grinned at the receptionist. "This is Doctor Temperance Brennan, she's kinda giving birth right now, so if you could show us to a room, that would be great."

The receptionist scowled, but clicked a few keys, "There are several rooms, and doctor's avaliable-"

Brennan cut her off, "I need to be with Doctor Hocking please."

The receptionist frowned at the name but typed it in anyway, "Room 214, up one floor, second door on your left."

A nurse showed up then, with a wheelchair which he forced Brennan into and wheeled her away, leaving Angela standing in the foyer, waiting for Booth. He didn't take long arriving, Angela had just found a vacant chair when he walked in, slightly out of breath.

"Where is she?" he called to her.

Angela jogged over and pulled him into the elevator, "Room 214."

The elevator signalled their arrival with a ping and they stepped out, Booth was able to enter the room, but Angela, who was not family, was forced to wait outside. She pulled out her phone and started to call everyone.

With a curtain shut tightly around them Brennan and Booth relaxed.

"hey Booth," Brennan waved from her position on the bed.

"Hi Bones," Booth sat in the chair next to her. "Does it hurt a lot?"

"Less than I expected," Brennan joked.

"Did you go for the epidural?" Booth grinned.

"I must have done," Brennan returned the gesture.

Dr Hocking approached them, "Hello Doctor Brennan, Agent Booth. I'm going to need you to take off that prosthetic and replace it with this one."

Hocking passed forward another prosthetic. Brennan took off her own and swapped them. Tightly wrapping the fake one around her own she looked down and poked it, it was a flabby, just- given- birth stomach.

"Lovely," Brennan's tone was sarcastic as she poked the stomach again.

"You need to scream in pain now Doctor Brennan," Hocking instructed.

"I do?"

"Your friend is sitting outside and will be able to hear it."

Brennan took a deep breath and let out a wail suitable for a banshee. Booth clapped his hands over his ears. Hocking returned to a small room at the back and brought out a tiny child. Brennan clamped her mouth shut. The baby was now providing the gathering with it's own screams.

Outside the room Angela stood up, hearing the baby. Hodgins arrived with Cam.

"How's she?" he asked.

Angela tapped her finger to her lips. Hodgins shut up and heard the tiny screams. Grinning, he hugged Angela happily.

Back inside the room Hocking gently handed the baby to Brennan.

"Wow," Brennan sighed, running her hand gently over the infant's downy hair.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" Booth asked softly.

"A boy," Hocking replied, grinning at the pair, if she hadn't known better, she would have thought that the baby was theirs.

Booth held out a hand to the infant, who immediately curled his fingers around Booth's. The child slowly opened his crusty eyelids and blinked up at them with round eyes. Booth looked up to smile at Brennan, and saw tears running down her cheeks.

"Bones?"

She looked up.

"You okay?"

She nodded, "He's beautiful."

Hocking held out her arms, "I'm going to have to take him for a minute, I'll let your friends in, tell them I'm cleaning him up."

They pair nodded as Brennan reluctantly passed over the little boy. Booth got up from his chair and opened the door, he stuck his head out and looked at the gathering. Cam and Angela were sitting side by side, flipping through the pages of a magazine, Hodgins was on Angela's other side, an arm draped lazily across her shoulders. Sweets, Hacker and Zack sat across from them, struggling in the hard plastic chairs. Angela looked up as she heard the door creak open. She jumped to her feet and ran over to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"What's the verdict, _dad_," she grinned.

"Come on in," he stepped back from the door.

Hodgins and Cam got to their feet and followed them in. Hacker, Sweets and Zack decided to stay outside, so as to not crowd.

Inside the room Brennan was lying on the bed, trying to look as tired as possible. Angela rushed over and hugged her gently.

"Congratulations sweetie."

"Thanks Ange," Brennan smiled at her friend.

"Girl or boy?" Cam asked.

"Boy," Booth replied.

"Another mini G-man?" Hodgins sat in a chair at the end of the bed.

Booth laughed, "Yep."

Hocking returned with the little boy and passed him over to Brennan, who accepted him, grateful to have him back in her arms.

"Oh my, God, Bren," Angela ran a finger over his soft skin. "He's gorgeous."

"What's his name?" Cam approached and stroked his hair.

Brennan looked at Booth. Booth shrugged.

"Tyler," Brennan said assertively. "Tyler Kyle."

"Is he a Brennan or a Booth?" Hodgins asked from his chair.

Booth looked over at Brennan, "Your choice."

"Tyler Kyle Booth does have kind of a ring to it," Brennan smiled.

Angela looked down at his tiny face, "Welcome to the world Tyler Kyle Booth."

* * *

_A/N: Leave a review please, you know it's an awesome thing to do. Also thanks to _JustPlainMad _for the name._


	10. Taken

_Author's Note: Hi everyone, I am so so soooo sorry I haven't updated, but I've been having a really shit time since I got back from my holiday, my dog died while we were gone and I was really upset. And then I was going to update but we had all this stuff we had to do for Christmas, but now everyone's gone out to work or shopping or wherever they've gone so I finally have a chance to update. I hope you guys aren't too angry with me. Also everyone whos stories I normally review, I have been reading them, and I adore them all, but I haven't been feeling happy enough to leave a good review. A special shout out to _HannahMustGo, _I am loving everything you've been writing lately, and to _abbyscuito900_ your story is really coming along, and I can't wait to read more. Thanks to everyone who's review etc. this story, I love you all and I'm eager to see what you think of this chapter. I will hopefully be putting up another chapter sometime before Christmas, so you can look forward to that. __  
__Azzi_

_Disclaimer: My ownership of Bones is questionable__

* * *

_

Parker came over later that day to visit, "Hey baby."

The small boy held his hand out to the baby. Once Tyler had grabbed Parker's pinky Parker shook his hand.

"My name is Parker," he announced. "I'm your big brother. What's your name?"

When the child didn't answer Parker turned to face his father.

"He can't talk yet," Booth told his son. "But his name is Tyler."

"Hi Tyler," Parker grinned at the small boy, who still held his hand in a vice like grip.

Brennan sat up a little straighter in her bed, "Do you like him?"

Parker nodded, and wriggled his hand free before climbing up onto the bed next to his stepmom.

Turning to his father he said, "I have a question."

"What is it bub?" Booth asked.

"Well," Parker began. "I prayed to God that I get a sister. But Tyler is a boy. Why didn't God listen to me."

Sensing that Brennan was about to spread her atheist beliefs to his son, Booth jumped in, "Maybe He had already decided that you were going to get a brother and maybe if you get anymore siblings He will let them be a girl."

Parker nodded, accepting this as a good answer and lay next to Brennan, his head on her lap.

Thinking no-one could hear him if he whispered he said, "Thank you God, for my baby brother."

They took Tyler home the next day, it was after about two hours that Brennan came across the first struggle of motherhood.

"Booth!" she called out loudly.

Tyler screamed at the stressed shout.

Brennan bent over her new son and started shushing him, "Sh, sh, sh, don't fuss. Don't fuss."

"What is it, Bones?" Booth asked as he entered Brennan's room, where most of Tyler's things were set up.

Brennan looked up, looking quite stressed, "I need your help."

"What with, is Tyler okay?" Booth rushed over to the tiny child and stroked his head gently.

Then he caught a whiff, "Is that you Ty?"

Brennan nodded, "It's him. I don't know how to change a diaper."

Booth sighed, "Okay, Bones. I'm going to show you, and I need you to pay very close attention and then you can do it your self later"

Brennan nodded, "Okay."

Booth went through it step by step, getting her to put in the pins.

"Maybe it would have been easier if we just got disposables," Booth grinned after they'd finished.

"Do you really think Angela would let me use disposable diapers on Tyler?" Brennan asked, returning the smile.

Booth laughed.

Without intending to Brennan found another complication to their undercover mission. It started with a missed period. After realising she was a week late she called to her husband.

"Booth?"

Booth came rushing into the bathroom, where Brennan was leaning over the sink, "Is Tyler okay?"

Brennan nodded.

Noticing her mood Booth hurried to her and put his hands on her shoulders, "Are _you _okay, Bones?"

Brennan turned to face him, "My period is late." she announced.

"What?" Booth was startled by this announcement.

"I'm worried I might be pregnant," Brennan told him.

"How can you be?" Booth was almost in a state of shock.

"Remember Christmas?"

Booth closed his eyes, "Yes, I remember."

"Can you please go and buy me a pregnancy test at the chemist?"

Booth left to go and get the test. He returned twenty minutes later and found Brennan still in front of the sink. He held out the shopping bag, filled with three different pregnancy tests. She took them off him and shooed him out of the room. A minute later she opened the door and let him back in. Booth noticed the tests were all sitting on the bench next to the sink.

"What's the result?"

Brennan shrugged as she slumped against the bathtub, "We have to wait three minutes."

Booth sat next to her, "What are you going to do if it's positive?"

"I'm going to keep it," Brennan replied assertively. "I have to, for our friends." she paused. "has it been three minutes?"

Booth stood up, "Do you want me to look, or do you want to look first?"

"You look," Brennan replied wearily.

Booth looked, "Want to see?"

She nodded as he passed her down the tests, she studied them one by one.

"They're all positive," she said, a smile slowly stretching on her face.

She jumped up and hugged him, "We're going to be parents!"

As if on cue their child made his presence known with a cry. Still smiling, Brennan made her way to the baby boy.

Brennan was getting cabin fever, and it had only been three weeks. Tyler had already proved himself a well mannered child, rarely screaming or crying, and happy to suck on the bottles of breast milk provided by the bureau. But Brennan could only stay away from work for so long. With a bored sigh from her and a tired sigh from Tyler, she grabbed her keys and headed for her car. She secured the baby to his seat and drove to the Jeffersonian.

"Hello Doctor Brennan," greeted Roy, the man who stood guard at the entrance to the Jeffersonian's Medico-Legal lab. "This your little boy?"

Brennan nodded distractedly, "Yeah."

Without saying good bye to Rory, Brennan rushed passed him and into the Jeffersonian. She made her way straight to Angela's office.

"Ange!" she called out.

Angela looked up from her computer screen, "Bren?"

Brennan walked up to Angela and collapsed into the chair next to her.

"What's wrong Brennan?" Angela asked, noting the sad look on her friends face.

"I'm so bored!" Brennan wailed.

"Doesn't Ty keep you entertained?" Angela asked, holding out her arms for the boy.

Brennan passed the child to her, "Of course he does, but I feel useless, I'm not helping anyone stop dying, or catching any murderers, or finding out how someone died, or-"

"Bren," Angela interrupted. "Tyler needs you more than those people do. I know that's harsh to them, but who's going to look after him if you are here helping everyone else?"

Brennan pause, she cast her eyes at Tyler, "Yes."

"And he's fun?"

"Yes. But couldn't I come in, just once or twice a week, and maybe, you could watch him?"

Angela lifted the boy above her head, "Well, I couldn't refuse this little man. But you'd have to ask Cam."

"Could you watch him now?" Brennan stood up. "I'm going to go and talk to Cam right now."

"Sure, I'll watch the little cutie," Angela grinned.

Hodgins breezed past Brennan on his way into the office.

"Hey Jack," Angela grinned, settling Tyler on her lap.

"Was that Doctor B?" Hodgins took Brennan's place in the chair across from Angela.

"Yeah," Angela replied. "She's going to talk to Cam."

"About what?" Hodgins paused. "No wait, girls stuff. Secret honour code or something. I won't asked."

"You're so strange," Angela laughed as she leaned over the desk and kissed him on the cheek, holding Tyler carefully, so as not to disturb him. "That's why I love you."

"Aw," Hodgins grinned. "Can I hold the little guy?"

"Which little guy?" Angela raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Take a guess."

Grinning, Angela passed Tyler to Hodgins. Hodgins started bouncing him on his knee.

Cam came in with an evidence report, "Hey Angela, could you... Why do you have Tyler?"

"Brennan left him with me when she came to see you," Angela replied smiling. "Where is Brennan?"

"I never saw her," Cam's voice had an edge to it.

"Maybe she couldn't find you?" Hodgins suggested hopefully.

"No," Cam shook her head. "I've been in my office for the last three hours."

"Shit!" Angela looked distraught. "He's got her."

* * *

_A/N: If I get enough reviews I might update tomorrow, otherwise you will have to wait until Friday *gasp, cue horror music*_


	11. Searching for Brennan

_Author's Note: Hi everyone, Here's a bit of an early Christmas present for you, an update (if you don't celebrate Christmas than it's just a random present for you) I'll be posting the next chapter either on Christmas or Boxing Day, depending the next time I'm at my laptop. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. As always thanks to _HannahMustGo_ for always bringing a smile to my face *hugs you* Thank you everyone, you really are the best readers any writer could ask for.__  
__Azzi_

_Disclaimer: Well, so what I don't own Bones, I have 206 bones of my own to own.__

* * *

_

"He can not have Bones," Booth growled as he paced Brennan's office, where he and Hacker were talking.

"It's the only thing that makes sense," Hacker replied calmly. "They searched the whole of the Jeffersonian and couldn't find her. There was a ten minute gap between when she left Ms Montenegro's office and when Doctor Saroyan came to the office, and it was established that she was gone. One of your squints is watching the security footage now. We're going to find her."

"But, Bones," Booth moaned, then remembered it was not just Brennan that had been kidnapped. "And the baby."

"Don't worry, Booth," Hacker said. "Angela had the baby at the time of the kidnapping."

Angela stuck her head into the room, "Um, Booth? I've found something."

Booth followed Angela back to her office where she played some footage.

"I was checking all the video's from the ten minutes when we lost her, and I found this," Angela clicked onto one of the videos.

It showed Brennan as she left Angela's office and made her way towards Cam's. About halfway there she got stopped by someone.

"Who's that?" Booth asked.

"I'm not sure," Angela paused the video while they talked. "I don't have a better angle, so all we can see is their back. But I can tell you one thing."

"What?" Hacker asked.

"Our bastard is a bitch."

"How can you tell?" Hacker asked.

Angela pointed out a few things, size of the hips, shape of the head, and they were wearing a skirt, to which Angela held her tongue that it could easily be a cross dresser, as the angle wasn't very good, and the picture was very blurry. But the chances were low, so she didn't bring it up.

"Okay," Hacker began. "What happens next?"

Angela started the video again, Brennan talked to the woman in the picture for a minute before she turned to go. The woman grabbed Brennan's wrist. Brennan turned and kicked the woman in the shin. The woman seemed to pause for a minute, before Brennan followed her out of the shot. Angela clicked onto a new camera angle, pointing to the platform and the door. Brennan turned and waved frantically to someone on the platform before being pulled out of the door by the woman.

"Do we have another view of the platform?" Booth asked. "Who did she wave to?"

Angela brought up a new screen with a view of the platform, she skipped through to the time that Brennan had waved, showing a view of a man on the platform.

"Who's that," one of Hacker's fingers stabbed the picture.

"Zack," Booth said in a hushed voice.

"_Who_?" Hacker stressed the word irritably.

Angela straightened up, "That's Doctor Zack Addy, Brennan's assistant."

Zack was cleaning up one of the autopsy tables when they found him.

"Zack, Zack, Zack, Zack," Angela said quickly before wrapping him up in a hug and then turning to face Hacker and Booth, her arms protectively wrapped around his shoulders.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Hacker glared angrily at Zack, making him shirk, "Dr Addy! About half and hour ago Dr Brennan walked passed her and waved to you. Is that correct?"

Zack nodded, a terrified look on his face.

"Who was she with?"

"I don't know. I wasn't paying that much attention. I was examining an anomaly in the scaphoid, trapezoid and trapezium of victim four."

Angela took hold of Zack's shoulders and spun him around so he was facing her.

"Okay Zack, I know that your anomaly is really important, and I'm really glad that you found it. But the identity of this person is way more important because it could help us find Brennan. Okay, so if you could describe them to me that would be fantastic. If you could even remember the tiniest feature. Please Zack."

Zack nodded, "Ok."

"Great Zack, come with me," Angela led Zack to her office.

"Wow," Hacker watched Angela and Zack leave. "We should get her to come and break some perps for us."

"She's good at it," Booth agreed.

Angela sat across from Zack with her sketchbook on her knee and a pen poised in her hand.

"Ready Zack?"

Zack nodded, "Um, it was a woman, and she had a kind of long and pointed nose, with a slight curvature near the nasal bone. Her eyes were big, between the size of Doctor Brennan's and Doctor Saroyan's, but they were the same colour as yours, and close together like Booth's..."

It took half an hour, but finally the sketch was finished. Angela held it up for Zack to look at.

"Is this it?'

"Yes," Zack nodded. "That's her. Can I show you my anomaly now?"

"Let's go find Cam, I can show her my sketch, and then you can show her your anomaly."

Zack agreed and followed Angela to Cam's office.

They found Cam stressing out in her office, making phone calls to the FBI and metro and anyone she could think of who might be able to help. She was just taking calling the CIA under serious consideration when Zack and Angela came in.

"Cam?" Angela knocked on the door.

"Come in," Cam beckoned them in. "Have you got something for me?"

"Yeah," Angela passed over her sketch. "This is the woman who took Brennan."

"Oh my God," Cam's eyes widened as she took in the drawing.

"What?" Angela leaned over to take another look at her picture. "Do you know her?"

"Yeah," Cam nodded. "I know her. This is Catherine Kulluya from the Egyptology department. Oh, this makes so much sense. That's how she knew that Dr Brennan was on the case, and the she was pregnant and when she'd had the baby _and _how she got into the Jeffersonian unnoticed."

"Oh my God," Angela covered her mouth. "I know Kulluya, we had lunch just week."

"I know her too," Zack raised his hand. "We slept together once. Can we talk about my anomaly now?"

"Zack, this is really important," Cam said. "We have our know who has Brennan. This will help us find her. We'll worry about your anomaly later."

"But I think it's really important," Zack insisted.

"No, Zack," Cam put up her hands in a 'stop' motion. "This is far more important than any anomaly. I've got to tell Booth."

With that she and Angela rushed out, leaving Zack standing in the office alone.

* * *

_A/N: Reviews make me smile :D_


	12. Anomaly?

_Author's Note: Hi there! I know, I know I promised this would be up sooner, but I accidently went on holiday, and then yesterday when I was going to update and only be a little late with this chapter my internet decided it would be a funny trick to go and die. Well, I'm here now, so you forgive me right? I'm not sure if I'm 100% happy with this chapter, so please, let me know what you think. __Are you ready for the thank-yous-for-reviewings now? Yep that's right, I'm going to be a good girl and write htem all up, coz I really do appreciate all of you guys, your the best. _TravelingSue, nertooold54, athenebrita, MechEngrGirl, boothandbones4ever, The Truth's Lie, DD2, Minideschanel, ripmaflrp, PercyzBookworm, Magnis, NinjaWriter1234, obsesseeofHP, roxdgomama, Jazmine Cullen, BlueTigress, chymom _thank you all, and as always a massive thank you and a big hug to _HannahMustGo_, for being so completely awesome and always being able to give me confidence in my writing. Thanks also to everyone who alerted/favourited. Love you all!  
Azzi_

_Disclaimer: Okay, so I don't own Bones, but can any of us really own something, man? I mean, it's all relative, right?__

* * *

_

Brennan's hand's flapped in the folds of her skirt as she tried to loosen the ties around her wrists.

"You won't get out," a woman spoke from the shadows.

"Who are you anyway?" Brennan asked as she pushed at the binds on her wrists with her bound feet.

"Don't you recognise me?"

Brennan gave up trying to push the bindings off and started to try ans snap them by pulling her arms rapidly apart, "No, should I?"

"We've known each other for about five years," she said. "We used to eat at the same time next to the vending machine, we talked."

"What's your name?" Brennan extended her previous question.

"Catherine," she told her.

"Where am I?" Brennan looked around, scanning her surroundings.

"Uh uh," Catherine shook a pudgy finger. "If you somehow manage to escape you could tell your friends where you are. Or you could find your way back to the Jeffersonian."

"Where not far from there are we?" Brennan asked, taking a quick look at her watch. "I only arrived at the Jeffersonian at ten o'clock. That was two hours ago, and I was there for at least twenty minutes. You gave me something to knock me out, but I don't feel too drowsy, so I can't have been out long, so it won't have been such a strong drug, which means I can only have been unconscious for half an hour, an hour tops. We'd been driving for half an hour before I can't remember anything, and I'm sure the car was slowing to a stop then, though it could easily be a traffic light.. However, I could easily and rationally take an intuitive leap and say that we're still in DC."

"Very deductive, Doctor Brennan," Kulluya smiled. "We are still in DC, but I won't tell you where."

"Doesn't matter," Brennan shrugged it off, tugging once more at her bindings.

"Why not?" Kulluya frowned at her.

"Because," Brennan looked up. "Whether you tell me where I am or not, Booth will find me."

Hacker, Booth and Cam were sitting in Cam's office, still not willing to leave the Jeffersonian, as it was the crime scene.

"Why would this Kulluya person want to kidnap and kill all those women and their babies?" Hacker asked, cutting to the chase.

"I remember that Kulluya has come to me, I think on three occasions," Cam paused to check on her computer. "Yeah, three times, to request maternity leave. All three times she has miscarried, and had to withdraw it. If I had to take a guess, I'd say she has a faulty reproductive system."

"That must be why she's killing them," Booth said. "She can't have children, so no-one can."

"Okay, is there anywhere we know of that Kulluya might take Brennan?" Hacker asked.

"I'll go and ask some of the people in the Egyptology department," Booth stood up. "Cam? You going to come with me?"

Cam nodded and followed him.

Hodgins was in his office desperately trying to identify a speck of dirt he found near where Brennan went missing, hoping it was from the shoes of her kidnapper and could tell them where she was when Zack found him.

"Hodgins?"

Hodgins looked up, "Hey Zack, what's got you looking so down in the dumps?"

"Nobody's listening to me," Zack whined. "I found an anomaly, and I know Doctor Brennan would think it was important, but no-one will let me show them it."

"Well come on Zack," Hodgins stood up. "While these samples are running you can show me this anomaly."

Zack grinned and led the way. They climbed up to the platform and went to the fourth victim Zack lifted up the hand and pointed at something. Hodgins leaned down and looked at it.

"What is that Zack?"

Zack reached for it with a gloved hand and pulled out a crumpled bit of paper. Hodgins held out his hand for it. Zack obliged

Hodgins spread out and looked at the paper, "Zack, why'd you call this an anomaly?"

"Because it was abnormal," Zack shrugged. "Doctor Brennan would have called it an anomaly."

"Zack this is a majorly important clue!" Hodgins nearly exploded. "We've got to show Booth!"

Hodgins took off at a sprint towards Brennan's office.

"They're not in there any more!" Zack called out. "They went to the Egyptology department!"

Hodgins spun on his heel and took off in the other direction.

"Okay, Doctor Jones," Booth began his questioning. "How well did you know Catherine Kulluya?"

"Not well," Jones replied. "I've worked with her for two years, she seems nice enough, very maternal."

Cam and Booth exchanged a look.

"How would you describe this 'maternal' behaviour?" Booth probed further.

Before Jones could reply Hodgins came skidding into the room.

"Booth!" he called. "I have to talk to you!"

Booth left Jones and approached Hodgins, "What is it?"

"Zack found something really important on the fourth victim," Hodgins panted and held it out. "He called it an 'anomaly' but really it's a massive clue."

Booth looked at it, "How did Bones miss this?"

"I have no idea," Hodgins replied. "It was very obviously not bone. I don't know how any of us missed this."

"What is it?" Cam asked.

"It's a receipt," Booth passed it to her. "If I had to guess, I'd say that this receipt is from a place near where Kulluya is holding her victims."

Cam looked up, "Well, then let's go."

Booth shook his head, "I'll go, you lot stay here, if we're wrong about this and Kulluya is somewhere else, we'll need you squints to tell me where else to look."

Booth ran out of the Jeffersonian.

* * *

_A/N: A review a day keeps the unhappy author away_


	13. Finding Brennan

_Author's Note: Hi readers! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it, and leaving a review would be even better. Thanks to everyone who's already reviwed/favourited/alerted, I know I normally out down names, but I'm babysitting my cousin at the moment and he's about to wake up from his nap, so I haven't really got time. Just know that I love you all for it, thanks to so much. As always, thanks to _HannahMustGo_ for continuously reminding me to update/write/have faith in my story, stuff like that. and helping me with the ideas for the sequel. Yes you heard right people SEQUEL! It's going to have lots of Parker&Tyler goodness, but I won't say any more than that, or I'll spoil it. Once again thank you everyone for taking the time to read this__  
__Azzi_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. I also don't own a gigantic green hippo, and I really want both.__

* * *

_

Brennan struggled once more against her bindings.

"I'm going back for your son now," Kulluya said as she pulled her keys out of her pocket.

"No!" Brennan's eyes widened. "Please, leave Tyler alone, do what ever you want to me."

"Sorry," Kulluya shrugged unapologetically. "I'm gonna have to kill him. If you wanted him to be safe you should never have had him.

Brennan dropped her head into her hands.

"That's what I like," Kulluya grinned happily. "I like to see you suffer."

Brennan sobbed as Kulluya left, even though Tyler wasn't really her son, she'd come to think of him as her own. She didn't want anything to happen to that little boy. She didn't want anything to happen to either of her children, though the unborn child was still to early to even refer to as a baby, Brennan still thought _I have to protect my babies_

Booth pulled his car up outside the restaurant that was marked on the receipt and jumped out of his car, quickly scanning his surroundings he took in a small run down house. He pulled out his gun and ran to it, kicking down the door he yelled out, "Kulluya, we know you're in here and I'm arresting you for the murder of seven woman and their children as well as the abduction of Temperance Brennan!"

"Booth!" Brennan's voice croaked out when she heard his voice.

"Bones!" Booth called back, letting out a sigh of relief that she was still alive. "Where are you?"

Brennan shouted back, "I think it's a bedroom!"

Booth ran down a hall that was directly in front of the front door, he started to kick open the doors he passed, finally at the third door he found her.

"Booth," she sighed his name in relief.

Booth rushed over to her and released her ankles and wrists. She threw her arms around him and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"I thought I'd lost you, Bones," Booth whispered in her ear.

"I knew you'd come," Brennan whispered back.

Both pressed their hands over Brennan's abdomen.

"You both okay?" Booth asked.

"She didn't hurt us," Brennan assured him.

"Are you okay to walk?" Booth asked, looking and the red marks on her ankles where the bindings had been.

Brennan tested a tentative step before nodding, "Yes, I'm fine."

Booth placed his hand in the small of her back and led her out of the house and into his car.

"Where is she?" Booth asked.

Brennan gasped as she remembered, "She was going to get Tyler."

Booth's foot hit the gas.

Angela held Tyler protectively in her lap.

"It's okay, Ty," she told him. "Your dad's gone to find you mama and then you can be one big happy family again."

Ty gurgled on her lap and blinked up at her with his big round eyes.

Angela let out a faint smile as Hodgins entered the room, "Hey Hodgie."

"Hey Ange," Hodgins pressed a kiss to her forehead. "How are you holding up?"

"Good," Angela relied on instinct. "Booth's gonna find her, right Hodgins?"

Hodgins nodded, "Oh yeah, he will. Brennan knows that too."

"How does Bren know that?" Angela asked. "And how do you know that Bren knows that?"

Hodgins smiled, "When we were buried underground in that car, she kept saying that Booth was going to find us, that we had to buy enough time for him to get there. She has faith in him."

"I always knew they'd get together sometime," Angela grinned at Hodgins. "It was just a matter of-"

The door opened and Kulluya walked in calmly.

"Oh my God!" Angela exclaimed and stood up.

Hodgins turned and saw her, "How'd you get past security, everyone's watching out for you!"

Kulluya held out a taser and pointed it at him. Pressing the button Hodgins suddenly found himself being zapped with so much voltage and amperage that he fell to the floor, unconscious. Angela screamed as the weapon was pointed at her.

"Give me that baby, and I won't have to hurt you," Kulluya told Angela.

"You don't have to hurt me at all," Angela retorted, edging towards the door. "Just leave, and no-one has to get hurt."

"That's not going to happen," Kulluya replied.

"Where's Brennan?" Angela had reached the door and put her hand on the door knob. "Is she still alive?"

"For now," Kulluya grinned menacingly. "But once I have that child, she won't last longer than an hour."

"And that's supposed to make me hand him over to you?" Angela laughed nervously. "Yeah right."

"Just give him to me," Kulluya demanded once more.

"NO!" Angela shouted, hoping that one of the FBI agents in the building would hear and come running.

She twisted the door handle downwards and opened the door. She heard a buzzing sound and turned to see that the taser had hit the wall, missing her by inches. She knew she had to run away, but she also knew she couldn't, Tyler's head was still fragile, and the up-down motion of running might be enough to kill him. She walked briskly towards the platform, knowing that there, at least, people could see what was happening. She heard footsteps pounding rapidly behind her. Turning she saw Kulluya gaining on her. Suddenly there was a loud bang and Kulluya dropped to the floor. Surprisingly the noise did not cause Tyler to cry. Instead he gurgled happily to his right. Angela turned to see what he was looking at. There was Booth, with his gun outstretched, a look of anger on his face. Behind him stood Brennan, who looked tired and angry and the same time. She heard Tyler's gurgling and looked at him. Her face suddenly went from tired and angry to extremely happy. She rushed forward and took the boy off her friend.

"Thank God you're okay," she stroked his head gently, before looking at Angela. "Are you alright? Was she trying to hurt you?"

Angela shook her head, "Don't worry about me, Hodgins is lying on the floor of my office."

"Is he..." Brennan began.

Angela shrugged as a tear rolled down her cheek, "I don't know." she choked out.

Brennan passed Tyler back to Angela and turned to Booth, "Booth! Hodgins is down! Call an ambulance!"

Then she ran to Angela's office

* * *

_A/N: The more you review, the faster I'll let you know what happened to Hodgins!_


	14. Hodgins?

_Author's Note: Hi people! There's ten minutes left to new year, so HAPPY NEW YEAR! Just a short author's note, sorry. I have to go and wait for the new year with Ethie (my sis) Thanks everyone, I love you all (especially _HannahMustGo, _you're the best)__  
__Azzi_

_Disclaimer: Ownership questionable, don't own it, tried to own it, it didn't work. Oh well, I'll get over it__

* * *

_

Brennan found Hodgins lying on the floor, halfway between conciousness and sleep.

"Hodgins?" Brennan placed a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder. "Hodgins, can you hear me?"

Hodgins grunted softly.

"Okay Hodgins," Brennan directed. "I need you to stay awake, just until the medics get here. Can you do that for me Jack?"

Hodgins grunted again.

Brennan looked behind her at Angela, "Ange, keep talking to him, don't let him fall asleep. I'm going to find Cam."

Brennan only had to take a step out of the office before she found Cam and Booth with Tyler.

"Cam!" she sounded relieved. "Can you help Hodgins?"

Cam went inside the office. Brennan turned her attention to Booth.

"Did you call the ambulance?"

"They should be here any minute."

Brennan sighed and slumped against the wall.

"You okay?" Booth asked with concern.

"Yeah," Brennan nodded. "I'm just tired I guess, this day has been so long."

"It's okay Bones," Booth wrapped Brennan up in a hug, their son in the middle. "It'll be okay."

"Excuse me," someone tapped Brennan on the shoulder. "We got a call the someone in the building needed medical attention. The guard at the door pointed me over here, could you show us the injured?"

Brennan pointed into the office behind her, "He's through there."

"I'm glad he's going to be okay," Booth commented as they left the hospital after visiting Hodgins.

"Yeah," Brennan agreed. "Mild burning isn't too bad, and the only reason he is still in hospital is because they want to make sure that it didn't damage his brain."

"I hope not, without one member of the squint squad you're basically down. If it wasn't for Hodgins I would never have found you."

"I thought Zack found the anomaly," Brennan frowned as she shifted the baby on her hip.

"But it was Hodgins who made Cam and I look at it, Zack was just calling it an anomaly, Hodgins called it a massive clue. And Angela kept Tyler safe, even though it meant risking her own life."

"I still don't know how I missed it," Brennan was angry with herself. "Or how a receipt got on the body."

"Cam checked it for fingerprints," Booth said. "We found one set, Simon Jones, from the Egyptology Department."

"Why would Doctor Jones put a receipt on the victim?"

"Let's go and ask."

"Doctor Jones?" Brennan called to her colleague when they found him, as he was leaving the Jeffersonian for the day. "Can we talk to you for a minute?"

Jones put down his briefcase and looked at them, "Of course Doctor Brennan."

"Did you plant evidence on the body of victim number four?" Booth asked.

"Yes," Jones admitted easily.

"Really?" Booth was surprised how easy it was to get him to admit. "Why?"

"Because I knew about Catherine, and I knew where she was doing it," Jones replied.

"Why couldn't you just tell Agent Booth?" Brennan asked.

"Because, he' FBI. I tried to tell him before, but he just waved me off, FBI is too big for us here at the Jeffersonian."

"No he's not," Brennan shook her head. "He's not too big for me."

"Well, obviously he is, or you wouldn't have gotten pregnant," Jones smirked.

"Oh look at that, a squint with a sense of humour," Booth glared at the scrawny man. "Come on Bones, let's roll."

"I still don't understand why you say roll," Brennan said as she followed after him.

* * *

_A/N: One more chap and then this is over :(_


	15. Epilogue

_Author's Note: Hi hi everyone! Here's the very last chapter (*cries*) It's short, but I hope you like it, and I'll be back soon with the SEQUEL! I have the first chapter all written out, I just have to type it out, so you should get it some time in the next week or so. Here's a sneak peek at what you'll be looking at:  
-Brennan's pregnancy  
-Tyler growing up a bit  
-Supreme Parker cuteness  
-Everyone finding out about the fake pregnancy and the undercover op  
__-Oh, and what was the other thing?... Oh yeah! A majorly important case that will change all their lives forever!  
Now you know and (hopefully) can't wait to read it. I know I can't. So anyway, thank you to everyone who has, or ever will review/favourite/alert this story or me. I love you all guys, you're the best readers a writer could ever, ever ask for. So, here's the thank yous for the last few chapters, they're in the order my Email gave me. Sorry if I missed you, my E-mail's been playing up and moving things where I can't find them, or maybe I'm just deleting them, I don't know. Sorry, I love you all anyway, and thank you If their is a double of a name then that means you reviewed to both chapters, okay? Right, deep breath and here we go! Thank you _DD2, jemmajane, chymom, MMWillow13, HannahMustGo, Jazmine Cullen, Minideschanel, skogmus, dr. tempe bones, Magnis, Rankor01, BandB4ever, Manonct, BandB4ever, MMWillow13, claudia-scags, claudia-scags, nertooold54, MechEngrGirl, PercyzBookworm, crazy has a plus side xx (sorry, it wouldn't let me put the stops between your name), DD2, Jazmine Cullen, HannahMustGo, MechEngrGirl, Minideschanel, BrainySmurf13, boothandbones4ever, Magnis, MMWillow13, hiyahail _and _hiyahail _you guys rock! And a great big, special, chocolate flavoured thank you to _HannahMustGo_, for keeping me going, helping with a few ideas and making sure I don't forget to update, you're the best. Well, I bet you probably want to read this now, so I'll let you get on with it, and I'll talk to you all again when I put the sequel up. Yay, sequel!__  
__Azzi_

_Disclaimer: I own up to season 5 on DVD, I'll write about it however I want, I'm once again reminded, when I close my eyes I do, maybe I don't own the world too, it's questionable, can it really be owned?, I've stolen the rights- it didn't work, it's depressing- but true, it's still questionable, I have 206 of my own, can any of us really own it?, I want a giant green hippo, ownership probably still, questionable, don't own it, tried to own it, it didn't work. We've been over this fourteen times already guys, you're just going to have to deal with the fact that I don't own Bones. I know, I'm sorry, it's sad for me to get through too.__

* * *

_

"Okay Agent Booth, Temperance," Hacker spoke. "Are you ready to get your lives back to normal?"

"Yes," the pair agreed simultaneously.

"Alright, first off, you need to send the baby off for adoption or into the foster care system."

"I'm not sending him into foster care," Brennan stated.

"Okay, adoption it is," Hacker put his pen to paper.

"No, wait," Brennan argued. "You can't put him up for adoption. I don't know who might adopt him. What if they can't take care of him?"

"Well, what do you want me to do with him then, Tempe?" Hacker was confused.

"I'll keep him," Brennan smiled at the boy in her arms. "I've grown quite attached to him, and I would like to continue being his guardian."

"Okay," Hacker agreed easily. "Saves me a bit of paperwork. Now, Agent Booth, when do you want to send over the removal trucks to take your stuff back to your place?"

Before Booth could answer Brennan spoke up, "Actually, if it's alright with you Booth I'd like for you to stay at my place. Tyler is kind of a handful and you've had more experience with offspring than I have. I could do with your help."

"Sure Bones," Booth grinned. "I'd love to stay and help with Tyler."

"Last thing then," Hacker began. "I'll just get your marriage annulled."

"Actually," the partners chorused slowly.

"What?" Sweets asked.

"Well, that takes a lot of paperwork," Booth began.

"And since the chances of either of us ever getting married again are very slim," Brennan added.

"It might just be easier for us to stay married, and if the time comes where we need the marriage annulled, we'll come to you," Booth concluded.

"Is that everything?" Brennan asked, standing up. "It's time for Tyler's nap."

"Yeah sure," Hacker waved them off. "Leave, it's not like there's anything left for you to not change."

"See ya then," Booth waved.

"Bye," Brennan smiled.

The couple turned and left the room together, his hand in the small of her back, her leaning into him, their son in her arms.

* * *

_A/N: It's all over :'( OVER, OVER, OVER! *sobs* It's so sad, but ya'll can cheer me up, if you want. How, you ask? Well, click on the little box just below this message and leave a little (or really long, up to you) review, to tell me what you thought of this chapter, and the whole story. And then I won't be so sad that it's over. Goodbye guys, until next time *waves*_


	16. Author's Note

_Hey guys, just a quick note to let you know, I've posted up the sequel. It's called The Truth In The Secret. The first chapter is UP!_

_Azzi_


End file.
